Spyro Madness Saga, Book one: Chaos
by The Chaotic Queen of Madness
Summary: Ember has died giving birth to Spyro's child. Spyro and Cynder must work together when they enter a strange realm. They harbor deep feelings for eachother. Rated M for Language, violence, and lemons. Read if you dare!
1. Chapter 0

MUAHAHAHA! This is my first REAL story! The Many Shades of Madness is not canonical to this story!

The story: Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor one year ago. Cynder told Spyro she loved him, but Spyro could not hear her. After they were safe, Cynder could not repeat her feelings. They returned to Warfang to celebrate. Spyro met a beautiful pink dragoness and they fell in love. Cynder was heartbroken that she couldn't be with her savior and remains alone.

0

Spyro woke up slowly. He yawned and stretched as he always did. He looked to his side to see his mate Ember sleeping peacefully next to him. "Hehehehe, still asleep, I see." He nudged her on the shoulder. "Ember... Wake up, my love." She wouldn't wake. He gave her a kiss and heard her groan.

Ember's eyes fluttered open. She smiled as she saw her mate looking at her. "Mmmmm, good morning, Spyro." She returned his kiss. "You know what today is, right?"

Spyro chuckled. "Of course I do. Volteer said this is the day you lay our first egg."

"Mmmhmm." She pushed off the covers to reveal her large belly. "I just can't wait to hear the sound of little dragon feet running around the temple. I love you."

"And I, you." Spyro kissed her again and they got out of bed.

_Meanwhile, in a far off world:_

The sky was a fluorescent pink. Four large suns burned in the east, one was green, one was blue, one was pink, and one was grey. The water and the plants were brick-red. A large palace sat on the edge of a cliff with a narrow road leading from the entrance, to the village at the bottom of the cliff. In the palace, a large dragoness sat on her throne. She had rainbow-colored scales, a grey underbelly, and a tail tip shaped like a jester's hat. Her left wing was white and her right wing was black. She had three horns. The left horn was green, the middle was pink, and the right one was blue. The left and right horns came together and barely touched at the tips, and her middle horn went underneath the arch they made. She wore a rainbow-colored cloak with grey pouldrons, and she also had a grey crystal worn around her neck like an amulet. She held a large sceptre seven orbs on it, one orb was pink, one was red, one was yellow, one was blue, one was white, one was green, and one was grey. Her eyes were currently cyan, which meant she was feeling troubled. "Glomp, what is the status?" she asked.

Her servant, Glomp appraoched her. Glomp was pink with a tail blade shaped like a pretzel. His horns came together to form a heart. "Not good, Your Majesty. According to Braniac's studies, the Lord of Order is on his way."

"Blast it!" She rose from her throne and stood on two legs. "It seems we will have to open the gate after all! Glomp, send the message to our men at Delerium! They must activate the gate!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

_Back in Spyro's world:_

Spyro and Ember sat in the dining room at the temple. Ember suddenly fell to the floor in agony. "OOOWWWWWW!"

"Ember!" Spyro jumped down to his mate. "What's wrong, Ember?!"

"Spyro! The egg! It's time!" Ember tried not to talk.

"Oh my God! We have to go to Volteer!" He picked her up and ran to Volteer's room. He pounded on the door. "Volteer, open up!"

The door opened and Volteer spoke in his usual tongue. "Spyro? Ember? What brings you here? Do we you need assistance with any-"

"Volteer, my baby's coming!" Ember shouted. She held her stomach in pain.

"We need you to help her deliver it, Volteer!" said Spyro.

"But of course! Bring her in!" They laid Ember on a cold metal table. Spyro got Terrador and Cyril while Volteer operated on her.

"THE PAIN!!!"

"Calm now, Ember! Be calm!"

"Is she okay?!" asked Spyro.

"I'm not sure," said Volteer. "From what I can tell, this egg is larger than normal!"

Ember turned her head to look at Spyro. She spoke weakilly. "Spyro... help me..."

"I'm here, Ember." He held onto her hand.

"Spyro... I... AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"EMBER!"

"This doesn't look good!" said Terrador.

"The poor girl is being strained!" said Cyril.

"Ember?" Spyro was beginning to cry.

"Spyro..." Ember's eyes closed.

"NO! STAY WITH ME, EMBER!"

_Back at the other world:_

A large arch stood in the middle of the city known as Delerium. Many dragons were operating on the machine. The rainbow-colored dragoness appeared with her servant, Glomp.

"Your Majesty!" A green dragon bowed in front of her.

"Is it ready?" Asked the queen.

"Preperations are complete, my Lady. All we need is your signet ring."

The queen removed her ring and placed it into the hole at the base of the arch. A portal suddenly opened up. "Now, we just have to wait for some fortunate adventurers to come through..."

_Back to Spyro:_

Spyro sat in the hall crying. Volteer came out with a grim look on his face. "Volteer? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Spyro... But Ember has passed away."

"My poor Ember..." Spyro cried even harder.

"We were able to save the egg though." He gave Spyro a rather large egg wrapped in a blanket. The egg was purple with a pink hue.

Spyro held onto the egg tightly. "My baby... *sniff* Thank you, Volteer."

0

This story will have many flashback chapters. All flashback chapters will be in **bold.**


	2. Negative 1

**This is a flashback chapter!**

**-1**

**"I think I can stop it! I think I'm meant to..." Spyro looked down as he focused his power.**

**Cynder took a deep breath. "Then I'm with you!"**

**Spyro gathered all his power and released a powerful purple wave.**

**Cynder, believing she was about to die, looked at Spyro and said three simple words, "I love you."**

**The wave was so emmensly powerful that the world suddenly stopped. All sound was gone, everyone all over the world ceased breath. Even water stopped flowing. Everything suddenly moved in reverse, birds flew backwards, rain fell up, and Cynder's words returned to her. "Ouy evol I." She was surprised as she found her self moving in reverse. She and Spyro began falling up the hole that they came through. The only thing that didn't go in reverse was Malefor, Spyro's strange power couldn't rewind the dead. They continued to rewind, all the way until they stood at the doors to Malefor's lair. "What... What happened?!" asked Cynder.**

**"I... We're... home..." said an exhuasted Spyro. He passed out on the floor.**

**"Spyro!" Cynder shouted. "Are you okay?!" Cynder was cut off as the temple that was suspended above the sky began slowly floating back to the ground. "Huh?" The temple began reconstructing itself. "How is this happening?" Cynder wondered. Her mouth gaped open as the damage was fixed. "Dear ancestors..."**

**_The next day_**

**Spyro woke up in a warm bed. He stretched and noticed Cynder, Sparx, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer standing around him. "Where... What... Cynder? Sparx?"**

**"You finally woke up, young dragon," said Terrador.**

**"You had us worried!" said Cyril.**

**"Way to go! You kicked Malefor's butt!" said Sparx. He began flying around his brother's head. "Spyro! Spyro! Spyro! Spyro! Spyro!" The young dragonfly kept chanting.**

**"We actually did it? We won?!" asked Spyro.**

**"That's right, Spyro," said Cynder. "You rewound time and brought us home." A thought burned in the back of her mind. She kept a smile, but she kept thinking, _Did he hear me? Does he know that I love him? What if he didn't hear me?!_**

**"Come, everyone," said Terrador. "Spyro needs his rest."**

**"Terrador, can I stay here a little longer? I want to keep him company," Cynder said.**

**"Very well, Cynder. Just be careful," Terrador said. He left with Cyril and Volteer.**

**"See ya later, Spyro! I'll be celebrating at Warfang!" Sparx flew out the door in a hurry.**

**Spyro and Cynder were alone in the room. Cynder held an akward silence. "Thenks for helping me, Cynder," said Spyro. "I couldn't have done it without you."**

**Spyro's words brought Cynder out of her trance. "Huh? Oh... yeah... Me neither." _Ask him! Ask him now!_ "Spyro, did you... uhh..."**

**"Did I what?" Spyro asked.**

**Cynder hesitated. "Did you... did you..." She couldn't say it. When she said it in the core, she thought she was going to die. Now, she can't say it. "I... nevermind. I should let you rest." She turned her head away.**

**"Cynder, what's wrong? What were you going to ask me?"**

**Cynder found herself yelling, "It's nothing, Spyro! Just leave it alone..." She ran out of the room.**

**"What was that all about?" Spyro lay his head down and tried to sleep.**

**Cynder sat in the hall crying. "Why can't I say it?! Why?!" Tears ran down her cheeks. They tasted bitter as they ran into her open mouth. "Why..."**

**-1**

**I forgot to mention that flashback chapters are very short!**


	3. Chapter 1

1

A powerful blizzard raged in the north pole. It was whiter than a sheep's ass out there.

A female fire dragon slept comfortably in a cave. She had her body coiled around a beautiful blue egg to keep it warm, her fire powers kept it from freezing. She had laid the egg five days ago, and it was only a matter of time until it hatched. She was awakened at the sound of foot steps in the cave. She turned her head behind to see a male ice dragon slowly coming in the cave. He was carrying a dead bison on his back. She smiled as she saw the meal. "Logar. You found food!" She would have gotten up to kiss him if it weren't for the fact that she was comforting the egg.

Logar set the bison down in front of his mate. "Anything for you, my dear." He smiled as he tore off a leg and gave it to the female.

The fire dragon took the leg and roasted it. She happily took a bite of the delicious meat. She chewed slowly as her mate continued to watch her with caring eyes. She swallowed and asked, "Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?"

He continued smiling. "Of course I am. But you need it more than I do. I'll wait until you're done, Natalie."

Natalie sighed. One of the many reasons she loved this dragon was his unmatched humbleness. She leaned in closer and they shared a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you. Always."

After twenty minutes, Natalie finished eating and Logar ate what was left of the bison. Logar got up and laid back down with Natalie. "So, have you thought of any names?" she asked him.

"Names?"

The fire dragon giggled. "You know. For the baby?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." Logarhad been thinking of names ever since he heard his mate was gravid. "Well... I was thinking Magister if it's a boy."

Natalie smiled. "Magister... I like it! And for a girl?"

He put a claw to his forehead. "For a girl... Ummmm... Resalia."

"They're both great names! And fortunately, this child has you for a father."

"I think the greater honor is having you for a mother." They kissed again.

Natalie felt her desires rising. She gave him a lustful smile and got up to stand on all fours. "Make me feel like a woman, Logar."

The ice dragon chuckled. He got up and mounted her. "Your wish is my command..."

_Meanwhile..._

It had been three days since Ember died. She was cremated and her ashes were scattered on the river.

Spyro cried in his bed room. He held the egg in his arms when he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?"

"Spyro, it's me, Terrador. I need you to come out to the meeting room."

"I'm not in the mood, Terrador. What's this about?"

"Just come out. This is more important than your grief!" Terrador said.

Spyro got up and held his egg under his right wing. He walked up to the door and opened it. "Fine. I'm up. What is it?"

Terrador grabbed Spyro. "Let's go. We must speak to the others."

"Hey! Let go of me! What gives?!" Terrador dragged Spyro to the meeting room of the temple. Inside were Cyril, Volteer, and Cynder. Terrador made Spyro sit down. "What's going on?"

"Oh. Hi, Spyro," said Cynder. She still loved Spyro secretly. "I heard about Ember. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Hi, Cynder. I will be. Just give me some time."

"I'm afraid that time is something we don't have right now, Spyro," said Cyril.

"What do you mean?"

"We called you here because there is something of great concern to us," said Volteer.

"An object of incomprehendable power is eminating from the north pole. We fear it is Malefor. We think he may be returning," Terrador said.

"But how is that possible?" Cynder asked. "We watched Malefor die!"

"Even if it isn't Malefor, it's still a threat, Cynder. We need you and Spyro to go investigate the object."

"Ths isn't fair!" Spyro yelled. He still had his egg. "My mate just died and you want me to do your dirty work?!"

Cyril tried talking. "Spyro, you must calm d-"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I can't believe you're just going to send me out like that!"

"Spyro, this is important," said Volteer. "The world might be at risk!"

Spyro calmed down and took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go. But this is the last time I'm doing any favors for you guys!"

"Understood," said the three guardians.

_Meanwhile..._

The storm had died down and the couple stepped outside of the cave with their egg. There was snow everywhere they looked, they saw a few hills to their left. They looked up and saw the aurora borealis (northern lights). Natalie watched in amazement. "It's so beautiful..."

"Just like you."

Natalie continued to watch the heavenly sight. "I'm glad we came."

"So am I, my love." Logar watched the lights and saw something odd. He noticed that they were disrupted over the hill. Closer inspection made him realize that a strange object stood on the summit. "Hey. What is that?"

"Huh?" She looked to where he was pointing. "I don't know... Should we go check?"

Logar looked around. "Yes. Let's hurry before the storm comes back."

_Meanwhile.._

Spyro and Cynder were walking through the Valley of Avalar. Spyro carried the egg in a small sack. He was swearing under his breath.

"Hey, Spyro, you okay?" Cynder asked.

"*sigh* Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired of the guardians depending on me! They don't realize that now I have to take care of a child on my own. I have a life." He started crying again. "I miss Ember."

Cynder wrapped one wing around him. "It's okay, Spyro. I'm here for you. Do you remember what I said to you when Ignitus died?"

Spyro nodded. "You said I wasn't alone."

"And you're still not alone, Spyro." Spyro and Cynder looked into each other's eyes. They looked at each other mezmerized.

After a while, Spyro turned hhis head and continued walking. "Let's just... Let's just keep going."

1

In case anyone hasn't noticed, I hate Terrador.

I might have a lemon between Logar and Natalie in a later chapter, I might not. I haven't decided yet...


	4. Negative 2

**-2**

**Spyro was wandering through the halls of the temple. It has been two weeks since he and Cynder eliminated Malefor. The young purple dragon now had time to rest. "What do I do now?" he asked himself. "I've already fulfilled my destiny. I guess I should get something to eat." He walked down the stairs and turned left. He was amazed at the view he could see outside. The vast jungle in front of him looked so beautiful. "Wow. I never noticed how big this place was." A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the scenery. He opened his wings and flapped them once, twice, on the third flap he was flying through the air. He enjoyed the breeze of the wind against his face. The feeling tickled his nose. He looked around at the view and saw a group of wildebeests. "Jack pot!" He dove down and swooped at the creatures. They tried running away but he managed to grab one in his sharp claws. The wildebeest screamed for its life, which was swiftly ended as Spyrobit into its neck. The purple dragon landed in an field by the jungle and licked his chops. He tore off a leg and began eating it raw. He took a single bite and smiled. "Man, this is good!" He continued to eat the mammal. He enjoyed his meal for twenty minutes and stopped as he feltfull. The lower half of the wildebeest was still there. He rubbed his stomach and licked off any blood from his lips. "That was delicious." Spyro rested his head and closed his eyes to nap.**

**Spyro slept peacefully until he was awakened by the sound of footsteps. "Huh?" He picked his head up and saw nothing. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He heard rustling and saw a bush move. "Come out!"**

**"Please don't hurt me," Spyro heard a light female voice.**

**Spyro calmed down. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just come out."**

**He saw the bush move and a scared female dragon came out into the open. Her pink scales were dirty and covered in mud, some were even missing. Her light wings and under belly were faded. She had large yellow horns which seemed as if they were in a sand storm. She had blue frills going down from her head to her back. She had pretty aqua blue eyes. Spyro could see that she wore a pendent shaped like a heart. Her pretty face had a look of hunger. "Can I please have some food?" she asked shyly.**

**Spyro smiled. "Of course, you can. Dig in." He stepped out of the way and the pink dragon slowly walked to the wildebeest carcass. She took small nibbles and did not look up until she was full. She turned to Spyro and smiled. "Feeling better?"**

**The female nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you so much. I wish I had something to give you in return."**

**"That's not necessary. But might I know your name? I'm Spyro."**

**"It's nice to meet you, Spyro. My name is Ember. Thank you for your generosity. I guess I'll be going now." Ember started walking.**

**"Wait! Where are you going?" Spyro asked.**

**"Any where. I don't have anyone expecting me."**

**"You don't have a home?"**

**"No. My egg hatched in the woods and I was forced to live alone in the wild. All I had was this piece of paper with some wierd symbols, and this pendent." A tear appeared on her cheek.**

**Spyro gasped. "That's horrible! You had to fend for yourself?!"**

**"Yes. I've met other dragons, but they were all cruel. They called me names and ran away. I don't even know what this piece of paper means."**

**"You're illiterate?"**

**"Yes. I've had it for fifteen years and I don't know what it means. I think it's from my parents, trying to wish me the best of luck. I wish I could know what they were trying to tell me." She looked down with a frown."**

**"Hey, maybe I could read it for you!" said Spyro.**

**Ember's face lit up. "Really? You would do that for me?" Spyro nodded. "Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me!" She hugged him with her wings and grabbed the letter from inside her choker. She handed it to him excitedly.**

**Spyro smiled and began reading. His smile quickly faded as he kept reading. His face turned to shock, then to horror, then to disgust.**

**"Well?" Ember asked. "What does it say?"**

**Spyro didn't know what to do. "Umm. I... I'm sorry, Ember. But this is in a language I can't read," he lied.**

**Ember's smile turned to disappointment. "Oh. Okay Thank you for trying though." Spyro gave back her letter and she tucked it back into her choker.**

**"Ember, would you like to come back with me to the temple? They can take care of you there," Spyro offered.**

**Ember looked at him curiously. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't have anything to give in return."**

**Spyro smiled again. "I don't want any thing in return. I'm being nice because I want to help you. There's nothing wrong, is there?"**

**Ember shook it off. "No. I'm just not used to it. Thank you, Spyro."**

**"Come on, follow me." Spyro flew up in the air, waiting for her. Ember weakly flapped her wings and slowly reached him. "You okay?"**

**"Yeah. I'm just not that good at flying."**

**"Well I'll slow donw so you can keep up. Let's go." Spyro and Ember flew back to the dragon temple. Spyro felt guilt. He had lied about the letter. He didn't have the heart to tell Ember what it said.**

**-2**

**I had help from a friend writing this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 2

Inspired by Abbott and Costello

2

Logar and Natalie climbed over a rock and found themselved at the top of a snowy mountain. Natalie kept the egg in her arms as they were amazed by what they saw: a large fifty foot tall arch pulsating with multicolored energy. Electricity surged and exploded from the arch. Natalie stepped back and leaned closer to her mate for protection. "Logar, what is that thing?"

"I'm not sure," stated the ice dragon. "Stay here. I'm going to investigate." He began walking, but Natalie grabbed his tail.

"No, Logar! It could be dangerous!"

"It's okay. Despite its appearence, this object doesn't seem threatening. It looks like... a haven. I'll be alright." Natalie reluctantly let go of his tail.

"Be careful."

"I will." Logar slowly walked closer to the arch. "This is strange. It seems to be a large gate way..." He put his paw on the side of the arch, the metal was hot to the touch. "This is truly amazing." He put his paw in the strange light, a big mistake. He felt his arm being sucked into the archway. "What is this?! I'm stuck!" Logar desperately tried to pull away but couldn't. "Help!" He was magically pulled in.

"Logar! I'm coming!" Natalie ran and jumped into the portal to places unknown...

* * *

Logar and Natalie came out of a similar arch to the one they went in. They fell on their stomachs and Natalie held onto the egg. "Are you okay?" Natalie asked weakly.

"I think so." They stood to their feet and looked around. "Where are we?"

"This place is strange." The world had bizzare colors. The sky was red, four suns were burning in the distance. "I think we're in another world."

"How right you are!" They turned and saw the rainbow colored dragoness. She flew over to them with a pik dragon and a grey dragon by her side. "This is my Chaotic Realm of Madness! I am Celia, the Chaotic Queen of Madness! Welcome!"

"Queen?" Logar uttered. "Umm... How did we get here?"

"The portal to my realm from your world has been opened. However, the portal is one way only and you can't return."

"What?!" said Natalie.

"Silence! I know a way back, but the portal is not an option!"

"Please, we just want to go back, we don't mean to cause trouble!" said Logar.

"Hmmm. I see. Very well. I will show you the way back, but first, you must perform a task for me!"

"We'll do anything!" said Logar.

Celia snapped her fingers. Logar and Natalie found themselves on a stage in a dimly lit auditorium. Celia sat on the balcony while hundreds of citizens were on the bottom. "Make me laugh!"

The two lovers looked at eachother and grinned. They had a career as comedians and knew what to do. Natalie went behind a curtain to put the egg down safely while they performed. She returned to the stage and started the show. "Logar, I got a deal to play baseball with the Warfang Free Shots! Can you believe I get to be part of the team?"

"Well Natalie, I'm going to Warfang with you. You know Bucky Harris, the Free Shots' manager, gave me a job as coach for as long as you're on the team."

"Look Logar, if you're the coach, you must know all the players."

"I certainly do."

"Well you know I've never met the guys. So you'll have to tell me their names, and then I'll know who's playing on the team."

"Oh, I'll tell you their names, but you know it seems to me they give these ball players now-a-days very peculiar names."

"You mean funny names?"

"Strange names, pet names...like Dizzy Dean..."

"His brother Daffy."

"Daffy Dean..."

"And their French cousin."

"French?"

"Goofè."

"Goofè Dean. Well, let's see, we have on the bags, Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third..."

"That's what I want to find out."

"I say Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third."

Natalie got annoyed. "Are you the manager?"

"Yes."

"You gonna be the coach too?"

"Yes."

"And you don't know the fellows' names?"

"Well I should."

"Well then who's on first?"

"Yes."

"I mean the fellow's name."

"Who."

"The guy on first."

"Who."

"The first baseman."

"Who."

"The guy playing...'

'Who is on first!" Lorgar said angrilly.

"I'm asking YOU who's on first!" Natalie said, equally as angry.

"That's the man's name."

"That's who's name?"

"Yes."

"Well go ahead and tell me."

"That's it."

"That's who?"

"Yes."

The audiance laughed and Celia chuckled.

Natalie took a deep breath. "Look, you gotta first baseman?"

"Certainly."

"Who's playing first?"

"That's right."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "When you pay off the first baseman every month, who gets the money?"

"Every dollar of it."

"All I'm trying to find out is the fellow's name on first base."

"Who."

"The guy that gets...'

"That's it.'

"Who gets the money..."

"He does, every dollar. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it."

"Whose wife?"

"Yes."

There was more laughter. Natalie muttered in frustration.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Logar

"Look, all I wanna know is when you sign up the first baseman, how does he sign his name?"

"Who."

"The guy."

"Who."

"How does he sign..."

"That's how he signs it."

"Who?"

"Yes."

"When he signs his name, what's his name on the paper?"

"No, What signs his own!"

"Then who signs his his?!"

"Of course!"

Natalie sighed. "All I'm trying to find out is what's the guy's name on first base."

"No. What is on second base."

"I'm not asking you who's on second."

"Who's on first.'

"One base at a time!'

"Well, don't change the players around."

"I'm not changing nobody!'

"Take it easy, dear."

"I'm only asking you, who's the guy on first base?"

"That's right."

"Ok."

"All right."

"Damn it!"

The audiance was roaring with laughter.

"What's the guy's name on first base?" asked Natalie trying to calm down.

"No. What is on second."

"I'm not asking you who's on second.'

"Who's on first."

"I don't know.'

"He's on third, we're not talking about him!"

"What?! How did... Now how did I get on third base?"

"Why you mentioned his name."

"If I mentioned the third baseman's name, who did I say is playing third?"

"No. Who's playing first."

"What's on first?"

"What's on second."

"I don't know."

"He's on third."

"There I go, back on third again! Would you just stay on third base and don't go off it?"

"All right, what do you want to know?"

"Now who's playing third base?"

"Why do you insist on putting Who on third base?"

"What am I putting on third?"

"No. What is on second!"

"You don't want who on second?!"

"Who is on first."

"I don't know."

"Third base!" they said together.

More laughter came.

"Look, you gotta outfield?" Natalie asked.

"Sure."

"The left fielder's name?"

"Why."

"I just thought I'd ask you."

"Well, I just thought I'd tell ya!"

"Then tell me who's playing left field."

"Who's playing first."

"I'm not... stay out of the infield! I want to know what's the guy's name in left field?"

"No, What is on second."

"I'm not asking you who's on second!"

"Who's on first!"

"I don't know."

"Third base!" they both said again.

Natalie began venting to stay calm. "The left fielder's name?"

"Why."

"Because!" she exploded.

"Oh, he's centerfield."

Glomp fell to his stomach from laughing and Celia was enjoying the performance.

"Look, You gotta pitcher on this team?" Natalie asked.

"Sure."

"The pitcher's name?"

"Tomorrow."

"You don't want to tell me today?"

"I'm telling you now."

"Then go ahead."

"Tomorrow!"

"What time?"

"What time what?"

'What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?'

"Now listen. Who is not pitching. Who is-"

"I'll break your arm, you say who's on first! I want to know what's the pitcher's name?"

"What's on second."

"I don't know!"

"Third base!" they said together.

Natalie tried a different approach. "Gotta a catcher?"

"Certainly."

"The catcher's name?"

"Today."

"Today... and tomorrow's pitching."

"Now you've got it," Logar said happilly.

"All we got is a couple of days on the team."

"Well I can't change their names?"

"Change whose name?"

"Who's on first!"

People were collapsing from laughter.

"You know I'm a catcher too," said Natalie who had settled down.

"So they tell me."

"I get behind the plate to do some fancy catching, Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a heavy hitter gets up. Now the heavy hitter bunts the ball. When he bunts the ball, me, being a good catcher, I'm gonna throw the guy out at first base. So I pick up the ball and throw it to who?"

"Now that's the first thing you've said right."

"I don't even know what I'm talking about!"

"That's all you have to do."

"Is to throw the ball to first base?"

"Yes!"

"Now who's got it?"

"Naturally."

Natalie began getting annoyed again. "Look, if I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get it. Now who has it?"

"Naturally."

"Who?"

"Naturally."

"Naturally?"

"Naturally."

"So I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally?"

"No you don't, you throw the ball to Who."

"Naturally."

"That's different."

"That's what I said."

"You're not saying it..."

'I throw the ball to Naturally."

"You throw it to Who."

"Naturally."

"That's it."

"That's what I said!'

"You ask me," said Logar.

"I throw the ball to who?"

"Naturally."

"Now you ask me," said Natalie.

"You throw the ball to Who."

"Naturally!"

"That's it!"

"Same as you! Same as YOU! I throw the ball to first. Whoever it is drops the ball and the guy runs to second. Whoever's on first base picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, Triple play."

"I guess."

"Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know! He's on third and I don't give a damn!"

"What?'

"I said I don't give a damn!"

"Oh, that's our shortstop."

They bowed and the audience cheered. Celia was laughing uncontrollably. "Hahaha! Bravo!" She flew down to the stage laughing. "That was great!"

"And I believe you promised to take us home," said Natalie as she grabbed her egg.

"Yeah... About that... I lied!"

"What?!" Logar and Natalie both said.

"You did't know? Today is the day of lies! Every one lies for the whole day! There's no way home!"

Both of them stood there with jaws down in disbelief. "But... But..."

Celia managed to stop laughing. She smiled as she said, "Don't worry. You do get a reward for making me laugh. You get the finest house in the city of Delirium! And that's not a lie, I promise." She reached inot her cloak and pulled out a key. She handed it to Logar. "Here you go. The house is on the corner of Butterfly Effect, and Random."

Logar and Natalie looked at eachother. "Well... it's better than nothing," said Logar.

"Let's go. I'm tired and I ned to think," Natalie said. Neither of them noticed that their egg was slightly glowing green...

2

For those of you confused about the players,

First base: Who

Second base: What

Third base: I don't know

Pitcher: Tomorrow

Catcher: Today

Shortstop: I don't give a damn

Left field: Why

Center Field: Because

For the original performance, there is a link on my profile.


	6. Chapter 3

3

Natalie and Logar walked down Butterfly Effect street. Natalie kept the egg under her wing while they walked. "I can't believe she lied to us!" she said angrily.

"Natalie, be calm. It's no use crying over spilled milk. There's no way of leaving and we have to accept that," said her mate.

"I suppose that's true. At least now we have a nice home to relax in."

"That's the spirit! Speaking of which, here we are!" They reached the corner of Butterfly Effect and Random. Just as Celia promised, a gorgeous mansion with steel gates stood before them. There were many trees, shrubs, and flowers in the twenty three acre yard. "By the Ancestors..."

"It's amazing!" Natalie took out the key and used it on the steel gates. The gates opened inward and the two lovers were amazed. "We could live here forever..."

"It's the perfect place to raise our child..." They both walked up the cobblestone path to their new home.

Back to Spyro

Spyro slept in a small cave by a river. He had himself curled up in a ball with the purple and pink egg pressed against his chest for warmth. He would do whatever he could to raise his child right. He had made a promise to Ember that he would not fail as a father. He had used his fire powers to build his body heat for the egg, then dispersed in short breaths to keep from overheating. His wings acted as blankets for both himself and the egg.

Cynder however could not sleep. She sat outside of the cave and looked up at the night sky. "The stars are so beautiful tonight. I just wonder how many different worlds are out there like ours... Thinking of how large the universe is makes one feel so small. Could there be life on other worlds? I think so." She sighed and looked down at her reflection in the river. "Why didn't I tell him?"

_'What's wrong, Cynder?'_Cynder's reflection asked her.

Cynder sighed and responded. "I just wish I had told Spyro that I love him. That way, Ember would still be alive and I would have Spyro. A win, win I guess." She closed her eyes and let a single tear fall. "I'm so pathetic..."

_'Don't say that! You're not pathetic at all. Look me in the eyes, Cynder.'_Cynder opened her sad eyes and looked into the eyes of herself. _'Cynder, you need to tell yourself that you are beautiful, smart, and strong young girl! Go ahead. Say it.'_

Cynder sucked in her tears and did as her reflection said. "I am a beautiful, smart, and strong young girl."

_'There you go! Never call yourself pathetic. You are more important than you know, and Spyro needs you.'_

"But... But Spyro doesn't love me..."

_'Maybe not now, but maybe he will in the future. Spyro cares about you, this much is true. With time and with healing, he may grow to love you.'_

Cynder looked at her reflection curiously. "Did you just rhyme?"

_'To ryhme is sublime, to need is to bleed. Power is best used in the hands of a fair dove, only a fool ignores something as powerful as love.'_

Cynder snarled at her other self. "You are an illusion. A figment of my imagination. What do you know about love?" she asked angrily.

_'Ahh, it is true, I am merely you, but I what your mind, tries to keep confined.'_

"Would you stop with the rhyming? It's giving me a headache!"

_'Keep your voice down! Do you want Spyro to wake?'_

"Sorry. I just... Hey! You did it again."

_'Hehe, sorry. Anyway, I am your subconscious mind, Cynder. I am the part of your brain that processes memories and I am who you are when you dream. Without me, you wouldn't survive a day.'_

"Like I said, what do you know about love?"

_'I only know what you know. I take the love you feel and process it. I do not love Spyro, but that is because of my nature. Your concious mind loves him, because you feel emotions with it.'_

"So... what must I do?"

_'Show Spyro your softer side. Treat him fairly. Let him see that he loves you.'_

"Don't you have anymore advice?"

_The reflection smiled. 'The rest is up to you, Cynder.'_

_Meanwhile_

It was late at night. Logar and Natalie slept soundly in their bed. The red blanket was thick and kept them nice and warm. The egg was in the corner of the room, wrapped in a blue quilt. Neither of them heard as the egg began making a chipping sound. It slowly wiggled around and cracks began to form. A single hole was made in the top of the egg and a tiny tooth poked out. The hatchling inside the egg pushed as hard as it could and the hole grew bigger. The baby's egg tooth broke through completely and the child pushed with its skull. Cracks form around the whole egg and it eventually broke apart. A baby dragon sat in the quilt with eggshells stuck to its scales. The baby was unusual. It is blue all around with green wings. It has four horns, two on the left, and two on the right. It has green eyes that barely opened due having just hatched. The interesting thing was that the baby has four wings, two normal wings were where they should be and two slightly smaller wings were on the baby's waist. Another odd characteristic was that it had two tails, one on the left hip and one on the right. The left tail had Logar's jagd tail blade, while the right tail had Natalie's smooth mirror-like blade. The baby looked up to see its parents sleeping on the bed. It stood and wobbled as it used its legs for the first time. The baby walked slowly to the bed and climbed up happily. It walked across the bed to its parents' heads and sat on one of the pillows. It tried nudging its father awake with a tiny paw, no effect. It then tried waking its mother. Natalie opened her mouth and let out a soft yawn. The baby yawned in return and gave up. It was tired from all the effort it took to hatch. It curled into a ball and fell asleep on the pillow, in between the unsuspecting parents...

3


	7. Negative 3

**-3**

**Spyro had made it to the temple and landed on the balcony. He turned and waited for Ember to reach him. She flapped her wings fast while trying to land. "Are you okay, Ember?"**

**She struggled. "I never got the hang of landing. Whoa!" She dropped ten feet and almost hit the floor, but Spyro caught her in his arms. "Wow. That was a close one! Thanks!" She gratefully told Spyro.**

**Spyro smiled. "No problem." He helped Ember get on her feet. "Come on, you look like you could go for a nice bath," he said.**

**"A what?" Ember asked.**

**Spyro thumped himself on the head. "Oh, that's right. You've been in the wilds your whole life. A bath is something that will clean you and make you look and smell nicer. You'll also feel better," he explained.**

**Ember formed a weak smile. "That sounds great. Thank you so much." They walked together and the big doors opened as they passed. Ember saw a large statue of a dragon in the next room. She was amazed by the sight. "Wow. This place is beautiful."**

**"This is the training room. Dragons test their abilities here." They continued and and in the next room found Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer watching the Pool of Visions.**

**Cyril turned and saw the two. He smiled and said, "Ahh, Spyro! Good to see you again!"**

**"Who's your friend?" Volteer asked.**

**"This is Ember. She was lost so I brought her here."**

**Ember spoke shyly. "Hello. This... This is a beautiful place."**

**"Welcome, Ember," said Terrador. He was focused greatly on her for some reason.**

**"I'm taking Ember to get cleaned up," said Spyro. "Sorry, but we need to get going," He and Ember left through another gate.**

**"Farewell, Spyro!" they all said.**

**"They seem nice," said Ember.**

**Spyro smirked. "Yeah, when they don't need me."**

**"What do you mean?" she asked.**

**"Those guys are way too dependent. They can't even wipe their own asses without my help."**

**"What?" she asked confused.**

**"Nothing," Spyro said quickly.**

**They kept walking until they turned the corner. Cynder had popped up from the other side surprised. She stood there with a bottle of fizz in her mouth and was surprised to meet a new dragon. She put down the bottle and said, "Hi, Spyro. I just came from the pantry. Who's your friend?"**

**Ember shyly extended her tail to Cynder. "Hello. I'm Ember."**

**Cynder smiled and put her tail forward and shook with Ember. "Nice to meet you! My name's Cynder. Where are you from?"**

**"Umm. I... Umm..." Ember looked down at her paws, unsure of how to answer her question.**

**Spyro spoke for her. "Umm, Ember's homeless, Cynder."**

**Cynder gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"**

**"It's okay. This is a big place! How do you not get lost in here?" the pink dragon asked trying to change the subject.**

**"You get familiar after a while," Cynder said.**

**"Glad you two are getting along," Spyro said happily. "We gotta go, Cynder. We'll talk more later."**

**"Oh, alright," said Cynder. "I need to get back to my room anyway. Bye, guys!" She picked up the bottle and continued.**

**"Bye!" Spyro and Ember both started walking again.**

**"She's really nice!" said Ember.**

**"Yeah, she is. She's been through a lot though," Spyro said with a slight look of sadness on his face.**

**"What happened to her? Did she have an accident?" Ember asked curiously.**

**Spyro shook his head. "No. Nothing like that. She was a slave to a really bad man years ago. He made her do horrible things."**

**"What kind of things?"**

**"Killing, stealing, genocide..."**

**"That's awful!"**

**"Yeah. We killed the man who made her these things not too long ago."**

**"Well, it's good that now she doesn't have to do those bad things any more," Ember said with a smile.**

**Spyro smiled with her. "That's true." They reached a door that opened for them as they passed. "This way." They both entered a semi-large room that had a big tub made of wood in the middle. A large pipe hang from the ceiling with a metal plate covering the opening. Spyro reached into the tub and put a cork in the drain, then he pulled a cord connected to the big pipe. The metal plate opened up and water began pouring into the wooden tub.**

**"What's that?" Ember asked.**

**"It's a bath tub. It'll help me clean you," said Spyro. "I need you to take off your choker for now though."**

**Ember put her hand on her choker. "Take it off? But I never take it off."**

**"Just trust me, Ember. I need you to remove it so I can clean your neck. Nothing will happen to it. I promise."**

**Ember thought about it for a moment. "Well, you haven't given me any reason not to trust you. Okay. I trust you, Spyro." She smiled and and put her claw behind her neck. She unfastened the strap and put both the necklace and the note on a table next to the tub. "Okay. Now what?"**

**"Just wait for the water to fill up." They waited for five minutes. Once the tub was full, Spyro pulled the cord again. The metal plate snapped back into place and the water stopped. "Okay, jump in."**

**Ember happily positioned her legs and hopped into the tub of water. The water splashed out and Spyro was soaked. Ember laughed. "That was fun!"**

**Spyro was coughing and laughing. "I didn't mean literally jump in, but oh well." He wiped the water from his face. "How's the temperature, Ember? Do you need it hotter or colder?"**

**"Hhmmmm. A little warmer please."**

**"Arlight. Tell me when to stop." Spyro started breathing a small flame into the water.**

**"That's fine right there," said Ember once she was satisfied.**

**Spyro ceased his breath and grabbed a salt rock. "This will make you feel better." He dipped the smooth rock to let it get moist. He then grabbed Ember's arm and began scrubbing softly.**

**"What are you doing?" Ember asked.**

**"I'm cleaning you. Water alone isn't enough."**

**Ember was amazed by the kindness Spyro as showing her. "Are you always this nice, Spyro?"**

**Spyro started scrubbing her other arm. "I'm just looking out for people. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."**

**"You're very sweet, Spyro. I wish all people were like you."**

**"It's a civil thing, but it's not what a lot of people do, unfortunately." He had already finished scrubbing her wings and was now cleaning her neck. He had to get a lot of dirt that her necklace was collecting for years. "Close your eyes." Ember did so as Spyro cleaned her face and head. He started scrubbing her chest.**

**"It's too bad you can't read that letter. I really wonder what it says."**

**Spyro did not answer. He didn't want to think about the letter. He scrubbed her stomach and started with her hind legs. "Ember, if you want, you're more than welcome to live here."**

**Her eyes lit up. "Really?! I can live here?" Spyro nodded. Ember hugged him and got him wet again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"**

**"No problem," he said. He began scrubbing in between her legs. Being a gentleman, he looked away as he cleaned her down there. He then pulled his arm out and set down the salt rock. "There! All done!" He pulled the cork and the water slowly drained.**

**Ember got out and Spyro dried her with a towel. "Thank you so much, Spyro. I wish I could repay you for your kindness."**

**Spyro put her choker back on for her. "Don't mention it. Follow me." Ember followed Spyro to a large mirror in the room. "Look at the new you."**

**Ember looked in the mirror and gasped. She found herself looking at a beautiful pink dragon with no smudges and no signs of dirt. Her body was perfectly clean and she barely recognized herself. "Is... Is that me?"**

**"That's right, Ember." Spyro said smiling.**

**Ember put her paw on her face. She amazed. "Look at me! I'm so smooth! This is wonderful! Thank you a thousand times, Spyro!" She gave the purple dragon a hug snd cried tears of joy.**

**Spyro couldn't help but hug back. "Anytime, Ember. Anytime."**

**-3**


	8. Chapter 4

4

Early morning came. The light of the four suns entered through the window of the mansion and fell upon Natalie's face. She was still trying to sleep and put her paw over her face. She turned to face waway from the bed. Ten minutes went by and she felt someone nudging her shoulder. "Logar, it's too early. Go back to sleep, dear." The nudging continued. "Logar, I said stop. I'll blow you later." She then felt the nudging get harder. Annoyed she turned to say, "Go back to bed!" However, the moment she turned her head she was shocked, so all that came out of her mouth was, "Go ba- WHAT THE FUCK? !"

Logar woke up from hearing Natalie screaming. "What's wrong?" He looked down and yelled in surprise, "OH SHIT!"

Laying between them was a tiny newborn blue dragon with four wings and two tails. The baby dragon had been trying to wake its parents up and had been starlted by their yelling. The baby was smiling, but the smile instantaneously vanished and was replaced by a frightened face. The small hatchling started crying at the top of its lungs.

Saving the questions for later, Natalie picked up the baby. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry, child!" She gently rocked the baby, hoping to make it stop crying. "Shh shh shh. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. Logar, get something to eat!"

Logar had been watching Natalie witha look of shock. Hearing this command snapped him out of it. "I'll be right back!" He ran out of the room in a hurry. "Gotta find food for the baby. Where's the kitchen? Where's the kitchen? Where's the kitchen?" he repeatedly asked himself as he looked through the mansion. He eventually found the kitchen behind the foyer. It was large and white with a table in the corner. The fridge was on the other side next to the sink and the oven. There was a female green dragon wearing a maid's outfit and standing on two legs. "Who are you?" Logar asked.

"I'm your maid, dipshit!" she said annoyed. "My name's Jenna. That joke of a queen made me work here after you won the place."

"Oh. I see," said Logar, not too happy about the attitude Jenna was showing. "Is there any food here for a baby?"

Jenna reached into a cupboard and pulled out a jar of baby food. "Well there's baby food. Is that good enough for you?" she asked sarcastically.

Logar struggled to keep a smile as he took the jar and grabbed a spoon. "Thank you," the words tasted like poison to him. He went back into the foyer, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Natalie was still rocking the baby, which had stopped crying. "I have the food!"

"Good. Bring it here." Logar gave her the jar and the spoon. She opened the lid and scooped up the gooey substance. "Open wide." The baby sniffed the spoon carefully, unsure of what it was. It quickly opened its mouth and gulped down the goo. Natanlie continued to feed the baby until it was full. Logar sat next to her and looked down smiling at his child. Natalie lifted the baby to her shoulders and patted her back until it burped. "There we go." She set the baby down on the bed and put a blanket over it. The baby quickly fell asleep.

"Natalie..." Logar smiled and somehow frowned st the same time. "We missed it... We didn't get to see it hatch."

Natalie kissed her mate. "It's okay, Logar. The important thing is that we are here for her now."

"Her?"

Natalie nodded. "I checked while you were downstairs. It's a wonderful baby girl."

Logar looked down at his daughter. "A girl... Our little Resalia..." He was fully smiling again. "What do you think happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Natalie looked at her daughter's wings and tails. "I don't know, but I do know that I am her mother and I love her."

4

One last note, AK White Dragon claims that he owns Flame and Ember!


	9. Negative 4

**-4**

**Two months went by since Ember and Spyro met. They had grown close and had their bedrooms across the hall from eachother. Spyro had tought Ember about the world, the fable of the purple dragon, and about Malefor. They sat at a table in the temple library. Ember struggled to learn how to read, but she tried her best. A book was laid out in front of him and Spyro pointed at letters. "Okay, so what's this letter?"**

**Ember strained her eyes and tried to read it. "Ummm. Uhh... capital I?**

**Spyro shook his head. "No. It's a capital T. Remember, capital I has a line on top and on bottom."**

**"Oh, right."**

**"Now what's this one?"**

**"Uhhhhh. Is it a lowercase i?"**

**"No. Lowercase j. A lowercase j has a curve underneath."**

**Tears formed in Ember's eyes and she began sniffling.**

**Spyro noticed Ember crying and put one arm around her. "Ember, what's wrong?"**

**"This is so hard! I can't do it!"**

**"Don't say that, Ember. It seems hard, but learning to read and write is one of the best things in the world. I believe in you, Ember."**

**Ember wiped away a tear. "I'm glad there's someone who cares about me. You're my only friend, Spyro. I'll cherish our friendship forever."**

**Spyro laughed and replied, "So will I, Ember. I hope that one day other dragons will befriend you. You're a great friend to have."**

**Ember's eyes lit up. "I am?"**

**"Of course! You're kind, you're sweet, you think about others, you're beautiful-"**

**"What was that last one?"**

**Spyro blushed a little. "Umm. I said you're graceful!"**

**"Oh." Ember seemed disappointed, but she shook it off and smiled. "It's getting late. I should get back to my room."**

**"Alright. I'll be in the temple if you need me."**

* * *

**Later that night...**

**Spyro sat on the roof of the temple looking up at the two moons. He sighed with confusion. "What do I say? Can this really be happening?"**

**"Hey, Spyro." Cynder flew in and landed next to Spyro. "What are you doing out here so late? You'll get a cold!"**

**Spyro looked up and smiled at his friend. "Hi, Cynder. I'm just sitting here. Thinking."**

**Cynder sat down next to him. "Do share."**

**Spyro thought about it for a second and took a deep breath. "Cynder, do you ever get the feeling like you need to say something, but you can't? Like you desperately want to say it, but you can't?"**

**Cynder smirked at the irony. "Spyro, you have no idea. I always have that feeling."**

**"So you know what I'm talking about then?"**

**"Absolutely!" _'Is this what I think it is?'_ she thought.**

**Spyro fumbled with his thumbs (Or whatever dragons have) and looked down. "I have... this friend... I haven't known her for very long, but I feel as if there's a connection between us."**

**"A friend, eh? Is she pretty?" _'Spyro's leaving a sign! This is it!'_**

**"She's beautiful! She's the most elegant creature I've ever seen! But it's not just that... This girl... has a very dark past, and I just feel so much pity for her."**

**Cynder's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were filled with hope. _'A dark past? Like serving Malefor my whole life? He's talking about me! He loves me!'_**

**"She has trouble making friends and only feels happy when she's at home."**

**_'Just kiss him already, damn it!'_ she told herself mentally.**

**"Cynder, I want to tell her how I feel, but I can't bring myself to say it."**

**"Well..." _'Great, now we're both stuck.'_ "If you really care for your friend, just talk to her more often. I'm sure you'll be able to tell her once you're comfortable."**

**Spyro got up and smiled. "Thanks, Cynder. Thank you for listening. And thanks for your advice. I'm glad to have you as a friend. Good night." Spyro jumped and flew into his bed room window.**

**Cynder put her paw over her heart and cried tears of joy. "He loves me... He truly loves me... Now I just need to wait until one of us has the guts to say it."**

**Spyro landed next to his bed and pulled over the covers. He was about to climb in when he heard a knock on the door. "Who could be up at this hour?" he asked himself. He made his way to the door in the dark and opened it. "Ember, what are you doing up?"**

**Ember had a look of concern on her face. "I was sleeping in my room and I heard something. It sounded like someone was stomping. I tried to ignore it, but I later got a feeling like I was being watched. Now I'm too scared to sleep in my room." Even in the darkness, it was evident she was crying.**

**Spyro gave her a comforting hug. "It was probaly just a nightmare, Ember. But if you want, I'll switch rooms with you."**

**Ember hugged back and said, "Thank you, Spyro. But tonight, can I sleep with you? I'm afraid."**

**"Of course, Ember." They let go and Spyro closed the door. "I'll even lock the door for you." He locked the door and also closed the curtains. He helped her to the bed and tucked her in. "There. Feel better?"**

**Ember nodded. "A little."**

**Spyro got in bed with her and they shared the blanket. This was the second time they slept together. The first time was Ember's first night in the temple. "Good night, Ember."**

**They both smiled at each other. "Good night, Spyro." The strong aroma of Spyro's scent filled the room. It helped her fall asleep quickly.**

**Spyro loved Ember's smell when sshe was this close to him. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.**

**-4**


	10. Positive and Negative 5

±5

Our heroes examined a fire pit in a cave out in the arctic. The wind outside was still for now.

"Who do you think left it here?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know. Someone else must have been looking for the strange presence." Spyro kicked the dried burned wood with his left fore paw. "The wood seems fairly warm. Whoever started this fire must have left recently. I'm guessing they're nearby."

"They probably found another cave. I hope they're okay."

"Maybe we can find them and ask-" SPLAT! Spyro had stepped back and his hind right paw had stepped in a gooey, sticky substance. "Huh?" Spyro looked down and saw his foot was covered in a clear liquid. "What the hell? What is this?"

"What's wrong?"

"I stepped in something. What the hell is it?" Spyro sniffed the wierd substance and his eyes bulged in disgust. "Oh God! It's-"

"Logar! I'm coming!" They heard a voice scream in the distance.

"What was that?" Cynder asked.

"It sounds like someone's in trouble! We have to help them!" Spyro ran out of the cave in a hurry with the egg in his paws.

"Spyro, wait!" Cynder ran after him. "It could be dangerous!"

Spyro was already fifty yards away from the cave when he stopped dead in his tracks, but not because of what Cynder said. He turned around and instantly began running back. "Cynder, get back in the cave!" he said with a panic.

By the time Cynder had said, "What?" Spyro had already passed by her and ran back in the cave. "What the hell?" She turned and walked back in the cave. Spyro was sitting down with the egg in front of him. He was focused on the egg. "Spyro, what's going on?" Spyro did not answer. He kept his attention on the egg. As Cynder got closer, she saw that there was a crack on the eggshell. "Ohhhhh..." she said understanding. She sat down next to Spyro and watched the show.

****************

* * *

**It was now four months since Spyro and Ember met. They had grown even closer and got new bedrooms right next to eachother. Ember had gotten better with her literacy. Cynder tried talking with Spyro more. Terrador had gotten sick and spent more time in his room. Sparx flew through the halls with a note in his hand. The small dragonfly entered the dining room and saw Spyro, Ember, and Cynder eating together. "Hey, guys!" He flew over to them happily.**

**"Hi, Sparx," they all said.**

**"Spyro, check this out! I got a letter from our folks!"**

**"Really? Let me see." Spyro took the note from Sparx and read it aloud. "Dear Sparx, we're just writing to make sure you are doing well. We hope you and your brother are having a great time at the temple. We love you both and wish you the best of luck. Love, mom and dad. ps, you remember Nala, don't you?" Spyro smiled from reading the letter. "It's good to know our parents are okay. So who's Nala?"**

**"You don't remember Nala?" Sparx said in surprise. "You don't remember that pretty green dragonfly who lived next door to our tree?"**

**"Oh now I remember! That clumsy girl you had a crush on!"**

**"Yeah! She delivered the letter!" Sparx had a big grin on his face.**

**"That explains the mudstains," Spyro joked.**

**"Haha. Very funny." A green female dragonfly flew in from behind Sparx. She had yellow eyes and blue dust fell from her wings. "You always were a comedian, Spyro," she said sarcastically.**

**Sparx wrapped his arm around Nala's shoulders. "Nala, Spyro, you guys know each other. Ember, Cynder, the is Nala. Nala, meet Cynder and Ember."**

**"Hi," said Cynder.**

**"Nice to meet you," said Ember.**

**"Hey there! It's nice to meet some new faces after living in a swamp your whole life."**

**"Hey, Nala, you wanna go get a drink?" Sparx asked.**

**"Sure thing! See you later, guys!"**

**Nala and Sparx both left the room together. "She seems nice," said Ember.**

**"Was she really clumsy?" Cynder asked.**

**They heard a crash and saw that Nala somehow got stuck in a keyhole while Sparx tried pulling her out.**

**"That answer your question?" Spyro asked.**

* * *

The purple egg rattled around excitedly while Cynder and Spyro watched in anticipation. This large egg had cracks appearing left and right. It teased the father with the fact that not a single piece fell off. Spyro's eyes widened when he saw a tiny hole. "I can see a claw!" The hole got bigger and bigger. Another hole appeared on the other side. "I can see the heads!" Spyro suddenly realized he spoke in plural. "Heads?" The egg broke apart and both Spyro and Cynder gasped.

Cynder stuttered. "T-t-t-tw-twins!"

Two perfectly identical dragons stood before Spyro and Cynder. They had short but broad yellow horns. They each had long beautiful white wings. They had pink underbellies and blue eyes. Their scales were a slightly darker shade of purple than Spyro. Their tail blades were shaped like hearts. With the exception of coloring, they both looked incredibly like Ember. They were both sniffing each other curiously.

"That;s why the egg was so big..." said Spyro. He picked up his children gently and they turned their attention to him. He nuzzled them affectionately and tears of both joy and sorrow fell down his cheeks. He checked their genders. "I'm a father of two beautiful twin girls... If only Ember were here..."

"Congratulations, Spyro," said Cynder.

Spyro looked at the child in his left arm. "I'll do whatever I can to raise you right, Virtue." He then looked at the baby in his right arm. "And you too, Rose." The newborn babies cooed happily at their father, then fell asleep in his arms. They were tired from the effort it took to hatch.

****

±5

Who here knows what Spyro stepped in?


	11. Negative 6

**-6**

**Ember walked out of the dining room with Cynder and Spyro right behind her. "It was nice to meet one of your old friends, Spyro," said Ember.**

**"Yeah, she's cool. She's pretty funny too," Cynder said.**

**Spyro said, "Yeah, when we played catch with her back in the swamp, she would always toss the ball somewhere that only she could toss it. Example, one time she threw it at me, but it somehow missed me by a mile and landed in a nest of frogweeds! I swear she has two left wings." The three of them laughed as they walked.**

**"Hey, Spyro, I'm going to go to my room so I can grab my dictionary," Ember said.**

**"Okay then. Cynder and I will be in the library. Let's go, Cynder."**

**"Don't keep us waiting!" Cynder said jokingly as they parted ways.**

**"I'll try to hurry!" Ember happily trotted to her bedroom door and pushed it open. She entered and closed the door behind her. The happy pink dragon sighed and said, "It seems I made a new friend today! This is great! Now where's that book?" She went to her dresser and pulled the drawer open. "Huh? That's wierd. I thought I left it here. Oh well. I'm sure it's here somewhere." She looked in the other drawers and didn't find it. She pondered and decided to check her messy bed. "Didn't I make my bed this morning?" She checked under the blankets and didn't find it. "Maybe it's under the bed." She dipped her head under the bed and found a brown book sprawled underneath as if someone had thrown it. "Hey, being upside down feels funny!" she said as she giggled. She reached under and pulled the book out. "There we go!" As she got back up, a slip of paper fell out from her choker. "Hmm?" She picked it up and sighed. "I forgot about this. I don't know why I still have it. It's not like anyone can read it anyway." She opened it expecting to find an incomprehensible language, but was surprised. "What the? This... I know these letters! This isn't in another language. Why did Spyro lie about that?" She examined the paper and tried to read. She opened her dictionary and used to help her. She struggled. "I-If yow ari..." She shook her head. "No. That's not right. Okay. If you... are..."**

**Meanwhile:**

**Spyro and Cynder sat in the library. Spyro was tapping his foot impatiently. "Where's Ember? She should be here by now."**

**"She probably just needs to do something," said Cynder. "So, Spyro... Have you been feeling closer to your friend?"**

**"My what?"**

**"Your friend you were talking about two monthd ago. Have you gotten closer?"**

**"I think so. It's just a matter of time now." A smile appeared on his face.**

**Cynder smiled too. "That's good to know."**

**An ear-shattering yell came from the hall. "SPYRO!"**

**"Ember?" they both said at once.**

**Ember stormed into the library with the note in her hands. Her eyes burned a firey red and she stomped up to Spyro. She tried her best to hold back tears. Her feet were far apart and her tail was level to the ground. Her wings were high in the air making her look bigger. "You lied to me, Spyro! I can't believe you would lie to me!" she screamed so loudly that everyone in the library could hear her.**

**"Lied?" Cynder asked. "What did he lie about?"**

**"Oh God..." was all Spyro could say.**

**"About this letter!" Ember waved the paper in Spyro's face. "You told me the letter was in another language, Spyro! And I believed you! How could you lie to me about this?"**

**"Ember, I did it for your own good!" Spyro said in defense.**

**"So you decided to just sprinkle a lie over my head and took me into your house? This is the worst thing anyone could ever do to me! You're way worse than all those people I met before you!" She angrily swatted away the books that Spyro had on the table.**

**"How could I be worse than them?"**

**"Because at least those people were honest! But you kept this from me for four months! I told you I wanted to know what that letter said! I told you! And you lied about it!"**

**"What does the letter say?" Cynder asked.**

**"IT'S ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD!" Ember shouted at the top of her lungs.**

**"Ember, obviously you read the letter. So by reading what it says, you should know why I kept it a secret!"**

**"THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT!" The angry pink dragon pushed over a bookshelf, causing five more to fall in a domino effect. "I wanted to know! I told you I wanted to know! Just because my dad hated me, that doesn't mean you can toy with me! I wanted to know!" She broke down crying and buried her face in her paws. "I wanted to know! I wanted to know! I wanted to know. I wanted to know. I wanted to know. I wanted to know... Wanted to know..."**

**Spyro put his hand on her shoulder. "Ember..."**

**Ember got back up and stopped yelling. She no longer tried to hide her tears. "I though you were my friend, Spyro... I thought you cared. But you're just a dirty lier. I don't know who you are. You've hurt more than anyone else could have." She spit out the next words like poison. "I hate you." She dropped the letter and walked out of the library crying.**

**Spyro was so shocked by Ember's words that he didn't react until she was long gone. He snapped out it and ran after her. "Ember! Ember, wait!"**

**Cynder stood all alone. "What could that letter have said?" She picked it up and started reading. "Oh my God..."**

**_-If you are reading this, then it seems that you learned to read. Know this, you disgusting filth, you are not my child! You may have been a product of myself and your lier of a mother, but I will have nothing to do with you. You and this, this, this mutt are abominations! The Dark Master... I can't believe that bastard could reproduce. I have killed your mother. I'm leaving you in the forest. If you live, then you really are a demon. If you die, well, no one will find out. I'm leaving you with your mother's pendent. It represents that you are nothing to me!_**

**-6**


	12. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spyro held his daughters in his arms carefully while he kissed them both on the foreheads. "Ember, if you're out there watching, know that I will always look after our children. They'll grow to be responsible and behaved girls. That I promise."

Cynder wouldn't stop smiling at the baby dragons. They were the first dragons born in eleven years. She sat infront of Spyro and reached out with her left paw. She stroked Virtue on the head very softly and then did the same with Rose. "Your babies are beautiful, Spyro. I know you're going to make a great father."

"Thank you, Cynder. I'm glad you were here to see it happen. I still can't believe that bas- whoops. Children present. I still can't believe that jerk Terrador sent us to do this mission. The next time I see him I'll-"

"Spyro, don't you think we should get going?" Cynder suggested. "We're almot there. Plus, remember we heard someone scream."

Spyro sighed. "Oh yeah. We might as well go see what it is so e can report to Terrador and the others. Here, can you hold Rose?"

"Sure thing." Spyro handed Rose to Cynder and she put the sleeping dragon under her arm. "Ready?"

Spyro stood and carried Virtue with him. "I guess. Let's go." They left the cave and looked around. "Where do we go?"

Cynder looked up and pointed. "The scream came from over there, where the northern lights are distorted."

"It's just over the hill." They flapped theirwings and flew up towards the distortion. It took them about five minutes to reach the spot. They looked around while still hovering in the air. "Now where do we go?"

Cynder looked back down. "There!" She pointed at a strange glowing arch that came up from the ground. "That's where we need to go."

They both landed and Spyro stepped closer to the arch. "What is it?" Virtue woke in his arms she saw the strange object. She happily cooed in Spyro's arms. "What is it, Virtue? You like it?" Spyro edged closer and got within one foot of the arch. "It looks like a portal..." Virtue was amazed by the pretty lights. She jumped out of Spyro's arms and into the portal. Spyro screamed in surprise. "Virtue, no!" He chased after his daughter and fell into the portal.

"Spyro!" Cynder ran with Rose in her arm and jumped into the portal.

The four dragons all appeared in Delerium. Virtue walked around and Spyro reached down to pick her up. He held her in hiis face and said with tears, "Don't scare me like that, Virtue! You just hatched and you already start worrying me!" He hugged her and the baby innocently hugged her father back.

"I'm glad you're okay, Spyro. Let's get out of here," said Cynder. "It's obvious that this portal has nothing to do with Malefor. Let's go back home."

"Yeah. You're right." Spyro went back to the arch and walked through. "What the?" Instead of appearing back at the north pole, he just found himself on the other side of the arch. "What gives?"

"You can't go back?" Cynder asked.

"No. I don't get why not though."

A female voice came from nowhere. "Amazing! I just got back from a show and I already have more visitors!" Queen Celia materialized in front of them. "And again it's a family."

Cynder and Spyro looked at each other. "Family?" Cynder asked.

"Actually, these are my newborn children, but this isn't my mate," said Spyro.

Cynder felt a slight sting from hearing that. "Who are you, miss?"

"I am Celia. The queen of the Chaotic realm of Madness. It is by my will alone that the world exists. And you are?"

"My name is Cynder, your Majesty."

"I'm Spyro. These are my children Virtue and Rose."

"Purple dragons, eh? I've heard about your kind."

"We're capable of learning all elements. We also have elements that other dragons don't."

Cynder decided to sak, "Why doesn't the portal work?"

"I see you stumbled here by accident, right?"

"Yes," said Spyro. "Can we go back home?"

"I'm afraid the portal is one way only. You can't go back."

"What?" both heroes shouted.

"Come now. It can't be that bad. This is my realm of Chaos and Madness. There are very little rules here. Don't you want to escape from the constant bombardment that was your life?"

Spyro looked down. "I... I'm not sure... I grew up in that world."

"Yeah!" said Cynder. "We were-"

"Happy?" Celia interupted. She read them like maps. "Cynder, I can see it in your eyes. You have few friends. Everyone rejected you. You kick yourself for something you did in the past. In this realm, no one will judge you. You can make friends here. You can forget your troubles." She then turned to Spyro. "And what of you? You are always sent to do what others are too lazy to do. You want to settle down, but some people won't let you. There are few responsibilties in this realm. You can have a life here."

"I'm still not sure," said Spyro.

"Hmmm. Well, you're stuck here anyway. Tell you what. I'll let you have one of the finest houses in this town, if you can..." She snapped her fingers and they all were taken to the stage that Logar and Natalie were at. Celia again sat on the balcony while dragons cheered. "...make me laugh!"

"Oh man. Do you have anything funny, Spyro?" Cynder whispered.

"I have one idea. Excuse me, your Majesty! Can we have some back up?"

Seven bipedal dragons came up on stage. "We're here!"

"Perfect! Cynder, come with me." They huddled with the back up dragons and Spyro told them his idea.

"Are you sure?" one of them asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" said Spyro. "Now get dressed and met me back here!"

Ten minutes later...

The babies were in a crib behind the stage. "Ready?" Spyro asked.

"As I'll ever be," Cynder said.

The curtain raised and everyone cheered. Spyro stood on the stage dressed as a barber and was talking to another dragon. "Bevis, you are incompitent! You can't even give a proper hair cut!"

"I'm bored!" said Spyro with anger. "You have no idea what it's like! Cutting the same hair for five years!" He looked away and the other dragon left stage as the stage darkened. "I didn't want to be a barber anyway." He condifently looked up at the audiance and raised his voice. "I wanted to be a lumberjack! Leaping from tree-to-tree as they float down the mighty rivers of British Columbia!" Music started in the background. "The giant Redwood, the Larch, the Fir, the mighty Scots Pine!" He donned a snow hat. "The crash of mighty trees!" He took off his barber shirt to reveal a lumberjack's outfit. "With my best girly by my side!"

Cynder came up in a dress and hugged him. 'It may be for a play, but I like it!' she thought.

"We'd sing! Sing! Sing!" Spyro began singing. "I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay.  
I sleep all night and I work all day!"

A bunch of dragons dressed as mounties appeared out of nowhere and sang along. "He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."

Spyro then sang alone. "I cut down trees. I eat my lunch.  
I go to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays I go shoppin'  
And have buttered scones for tea."

"He cuts down trees. He eats his lunch.  
He goes to the lavatory.  
On Wednesdays he goes shopping  
And has buttered scones for tea.  
He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."

"I cut down trees. I skip and jump.  
I like to press wild flowers.  
I put on women's clothing  
And hang around in bars."

Cynder frowned from hearing this.

"He cuts down trees. He skips and jumps.  
He likes to press wild flowers."  
The mounties began looking around as they sang.  
"He puts on women's clothing  
And hangs around in bars? !"  
They looked at each other in confusion.  
"He's a lumberjack, and he's okay.  
He sleeps all night and he works all day."

"I cut down trees. I wear high heels,  
Suspendies, and a bra.  
I wish I'd been a girlie,  
Just like my dear mama!"

Cynder was weaping at this point.

"He cuts down trees. He wears high heels,  
Suspendies, and a bra? !" The mounties angrilly walked off stage.

Spyro sang all alone now. "I wish I'd been a girly, just like my dear mamaaa!"

Cynder slapped him and said, "Oh, Bevis! And I thought you were so rugged!"

Spyro and Cynder both bowed as the audiance laughed and cheered. The mounties started throwing tomatos at Spyro, making the audiance laugh harder. One tomato came from the audance and hit Spyro in the face. "What the hell?" He wiped his face and looked at the tomato. There was a key inside the gunk with an adress written on it. Spyro saw Celia on the balcony winking at him.

Chapter 6


	13. Negative 7

**Music is Sanctuary from Kingdom Hearts II. Some of the words are supposed to be backwards but we'll ignore that.**

**-7**

**"Ember, I'm sorry!" Spyro ran up and down the halls looking for Ember. "Please come back!" 'Where is she?' he asked himself. 'Maybe she's in her room.' He ran up the spiral tower and ran into the living quarters. "Ember!" He made his way to her room at the end of the hall. He tried opening the door. "Locked." He pounded on the door. "Ember, are you in there?"**

**He heard sobbing. "Go away, Spyro! I'm not meant for this world!"**

**Spyro immediately knew what those words meant. "Oh shit. Ember, no!" He kicked the door hard. No luck. "Come on..." He kicked it again and again, each time it shook a little more. On the seventh kick, the door busted open. Spyro saw Ember standing by the window with a knife to her throat. "Ember, stop!"**

**She turned around and held the blade at her neck. "Don't try to stop me, Spyro! I'm nothing! I don't deserve life!"**

**Seeing Ember like this made tears come to Spyro's eyes. "Ember, everyone deserves life! Especially you!"**

**"Howcould a decendent of the most evil purple dragon on the planet deserve to live? ! Tell me, Spyro! I'm an abomination! I'm related to the Dark Master through my mom, and my dad hates me! And here I thought I made a friend, a true friend! But then you stabbed me in the back!" The tip of the blade punctured a small portion of her neck. "Give me one reason I shouldn't end it right now!"**

**Spyro edged closer, more tears falling from his eyes. "Ember, please... Don't do this. I care about you, Ember." He took another step. "More than you realize."**

**Spyro was caught by surprise when Ember brought the knife to his face. Her eyes burned with hatred and pain. "How can I trust you, Spyro? How can I ever trust you after this?"**

**Spyro gulped. He touched the blade with one claw. "Wow... That's really sharp! Ember, you must understand. I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to break your heart by revealing the letter."**

**She grew angrier with those words. "Break... my heart? You fucking idiot! You only made it worse for me!"**

**"Ember, this isn't you. Put down the knife. You're not a killer."**

**"And how do you know that, Spyro? Eh? I'm the unwanted seed of the devil apparently. How do you know what I'm capable of?"**

**Spyro's fear faded. Hope and confidence replaced it. "Because I've seen who you are for the past four months. You're a kind and gentle person. You make people smile. You care, Ember. And I know you would never kill anyone, not even me." He put his claw on the knife while Ember looked at him in regret. He lowered it away from his face. "Let it go, Ember."**

**Ember shook her head. "No. I will not find peace." She took the knife away and held it to her own throat again. "I have nothing."**

**Spyro grabbed the knife again, she didn't resist. "Really? It's too bad about your room. Where do you sleep now?"**

**"What are you talking about? We're in my room! It's large and warm and comfortable."**

**"I see. You have a nice room. It's a pitty you have to go all the way to the other side of the temple to take a bath."**

**Ember was even more confused. "Where are you getting these ideas? I have a private bathroom right in this room! You know that!"**

**"Still haven't been meeting new people I see."**

**"What is wrong with you? ! I just made a new friend earlier today-" Ember stopped. She saw Spyro smiling at her. She realized what he was doing. "Spyro... You're right! I have plenty!"**

**"That's right, Ember. You were just blind to it." Ember had not even noticed that Spyro had long since taken the knife away.**

**Tears of guilt came to Ember's eyes. "Spyro..." She gave him an apologetic hug. "I'm so sorry, Spyro!"**

**"No, Ember. I'm sorry. I should have told you long ago." He rested his head on hers. "I care about you, Ember. I care a lot."**

**The two looked into each others' eyes. They started singing softly.**

_**Ember: I need more affection than you know**_

_**Spyro: In you and I there's a new land**_  
_**Angels in flight**_

_**Ember: I need more affection than you know**_

_**Spyro: A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
****Where fears and lies melt away**_  
_**Music inside**_

_**Ember: I need more affection than you know**_

_**Spyro: What's left of me, what's left of me now**_

_**Both: I watch you**_  
_**Fast asleep**_  
_**All I fear means nothing**_

_**Ember: In you and I there's a new land**_  
_**Angels in flight**_  
_**I need more affection than you know**_  
_**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_  
_**Where fears and lies melt away**_  
_**Music can tie**_  
_**I need more affection than you know**_  
_**What's left of me, what's left of me  
**__**So many ups and downs**_

_**Spyro: My heart's a battleground**_

_**Ember: I need true emotions**_  
_**I need more affection than you know**_  
_**I need true emotions**_

_**Both: You show me how to see**_  
_**That nothing is whole**_  
_**And nothing is broken**_

_**Spyro: In you and I there's a new land**_  
_**Angels in flight**_

_**Ember: I need more affection than you know**_

_**Both: A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_

**_Ember: Where fears and lies melt away_**  
_**Music inside**_  
_**I need more affection than you know**_  
_**What's left of me, what's left of me now**_

_**Both: My fears, my lies**_  
_**Melt away**_

**They finished and stared deeply at each other. "Ember, there's something I've been meaning to tell you... I love you."**

**Ember's heart melted. She sighed deeply and rubbed his cheek with her paw. "I never knew if you felt the same way as I did... but now I do. I love you, Spyro!"**

**They came together and wrapped their tails together. Now that they knew how the other felt, there was no need to hide it. They brought their lips together in a warm passion.**

**-7**


	14. Chapter 7?

Chapter 7?

Cynder stood on a circular stone in the ground. She had a chain around her ankle that attached to the floor. She pulled at it in attempt to brake free. "Get off!" She breathed poison on it, hoping it would corrode the metal. "What is thing made of?"

Then, she heard the voices. "Murderer!"

"Witch!"

"Devourer of children!"

"You don't belong!"

Cynder shut her eyes and tried to silence the voices. "Shut up! I'm good! I wasn't in control!"

"She is the Devil's concubine!"

"The Dark Master's puppet!"

"She is Death's squire!"

The platform Cynder stood on began rising from the ground. Cynder was helplessly being carried to the skies by an ever-growing pillar. "Let me go! I just want to go home!"

"We wanted to go home too! We just wanted to live!"

"You killed my son!"

"Why should you deserve any mercy?"

"You'll get what's coming to you!"

Cynder was rising even higher on the pillar. She began to cry. "I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself!"

"Excuses!"

"Let's kill her now!"

"No! I say let her suffer!"

The pillar stopped rising. Cynder was high above the clouds. She could not even see the ground below her. Her legs violently shook from vertigo. "Please just let me down!"

The voices began speaking in unison, slowly transforming into a single voice as a black cloud formed in front of the pillar. "But you have done wrong. You killed innocents, you used Spyro, and you commited countless other crimes." The voice became more sinister. The large black cloud took shape, growing legs and wings. "Why should you go unpunished?" A tail grew and a round head appeared. "You are a demon, you always have been." The voice was feminine. The head became more angular in appearence and nine bumps appeared in the back. The detail of the wings began to fill in, spanning far and high. A blade appeared on either wing. Another wickedly sharp blade appeared on the end of the tail. "You are a murderer." Cynder was cowering in fear. The hind legs of the figure became more slender and long. The fore legs grew more powerful. The bumps on the head turned into incredibly long horns. It opened its mouth to reveal wicked teeth. "You are the Dark Queen!" Weird symbols appeared on its shoulders and its forehead. "You are me!" The figure's bright green eyes looked through-not at, THROUGH- the frightened Cynder. Cynder was face-to-face with her evil adult self, except the evil Cynder stood 1000 feet high with a wing span of one mile. The evil Cynder stood on her hind legs, using the pillar as support. The real Cynder was about the same size as evil Cynder's pupil. "Your purpose is to kill!"

Cynder denied this. "No! I'm not you! Not anymore! I fight for justice!"

"Justice?" Evil Cynder laughed evilly. "What is justice? A pathetic little made-up idea created to make people feel hey have a purpose in the world! Your purpose is to kill, Cynder! Slaughter! Crush the weak and feed on their fear!"

Cynder shook her head. "I refuse! Just go away!" She closed her eyes and held them tight. She felt Torment (Evil Cynder) wrap her claw around her. She was lifted and the chain on her ankle broke. Cynder opened her eyes to see that she was being held in one claw by Torment and was right in front of her face. She could smell the stench of rotting corpses coming from the evil giant's breath. She was no longer high in the clouds above a pillar, but instead, Torment stood inside of a volcano and Cynder was right above the ridge.

Torment's eyes glinted evilly and pierced Cynder's soul. "Allow me to remind you who you are!"

Cynder struggled to brake free. "No! Let go of me! Please!" Distant memories returned to her. Cynder remembered when she was Malefor's servant. She flew through the dark skies while fire balls were launched at her. She destroyed ships and burned villages. "Stop this!" she begged. She stood infront of a young female dragon and her thirteen year old son. **"Give me your child!" **she demanded.

"No! Get away from my baby!"

Cynder laughed evilly and knocked the woman aside She grabbed the boy and gave an even bigger grin. **"Hello, delicious!"**

"Mommy! Stop the bad lady!" the boy pleaded.

The mother had broken her legs when Cynder threw her and couldn't move. "Julian! No!"

"Please! I don't want to see any more!" good Cynder pleaded. Past Cynder licked her chops and bit off Julian's wings. **"Tastes so good!"**

Julian cried in pain as blood spurted. His mother could do nothing but watch helplessly. "Let go of my baby!"

Cynder ignored the crying mother. She bit into the child's neck and tore out his throat to silence his screams. She enjoyed every minute of her meal, as well as the devestated mother's grief. When she was done, not even a skeleton was left, she had eaten the bones as well. She casually walked up to the grieving mother. **"Do you have anything more filling?"** she asked cruelly.

"You're a monster! You heartless bitch!"

Cynder laughed. **"I'll take that as a complement. You feel helpless, don't you? I bet you feel like killing yourself..."**

The mother dragon just laid there sniveling. "I... I lost the only thing I have..."

**"I thought so. But you see, if you kill yourself, then the suffering will end. Not only that, but I'm still hungry. I know what to do that will satisfy my hunger, and leave you without a way to kill yourself!"** Cynder grabbed the mother's right foreleg and tore it off, causing her to cry in pain. Cynder greedily, ate the leg and did the same with the other three. Twenty minutes later, she left the house and flew off, leaving the other dragon with no legs and crying herself to insanity. "Stop showing me these things!" good Cynder yelled.

Cynder was back in Torment's paw above the pillar. "This is who you are, Cynder! Nothing else!"

Cynder woke screaming. "No! No! NO!" She was sweating heavily and panting. "Huh?" She sat up and realized it was all a dream. "Oh, thank God." She sighed a deep sigh of relief. She was in her new bedroom, in the beautiful house that Celia gave them. It was still midnight judging by the sky she saw out the window. "What the hell was that?" She sat up and just waited for the night to end. She didn't dare go back to sleep.

Chapter 7?


	15. Negative 8

**-8**

**"Where are we going, Spyro?" Ember asked. The pink dragon wore a blindfold while she followed her boyfriend.**

**"It's a surprise. Just follow the sound of my voice."**

**"I can definitely do that!" They happily trotted through the temple heading for their destination. Ember got anxious after ten minutes. "Can I at least take a peak?"**

**"Nope. We're almost there, my love."**

**"Can you give me a hint? Is it an animal?"**

**Spyro could only laugh. "Patience is a virtue, Ember."**

**"What's a virtue?"**

**"A virtue is a good quality that defines someone. It's a trait of your personality. There are virtues and there are vices. Virtues are what people appreciate such as assertiveness, nobleness, generosity, and compassion. A vice is the exact opposite. Vices are foul traits that people don't appreciate such as hatred, spitefulness, greed, and aggression. Do you understand, Ember?"**

**"Umm. I think so," said Ember. "So virtues are the good things about a person, and vices are the bad things?"**

**"I couldn't have said it better myself." Ember felt Spyro bring her lips to his and they shared a small tender kiss. "We're here." Ember heard the sound of a door unlocking and opening. "Step inside."**

**The excited pink dragon walked through the door and heard it close behind her. "Can I take off the blindfold now?"**

**"Absolutely." Ember felt Spyro's claws unfastening the blindfold. The black cloth fell to the floor and Ember allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. "Oh my!" She found herself standing side-by-side with Spyro in a colossal white round room. A giant pillar sustained the ceiling The only other things in the room were two doors. "This place is huge! What is it?"**

**Spyro placed his wing over her. "It's known as the Fantasy Hall, Ember. It's a magic corridor that lets you experience anything you want to experience."**

**"Anything?" Ember asked. "So... Say I wanted to walk on Moon Alpha?"**

**Spyro nodded. "Follow me." Ember followed Spyro to the red door across the room, the one they didn't come in through. Spyro opened the door and they entered a smaller room with a rose that was larger than they were. "This flower is the ear of the Fantasy Hall." Ember watched curiously as Spyro spoke to the plant. "Environment: Moon Alpha. Gravity: Matching. Period: Present." The flower pulsed briefly and they saw the vines glow.**

**"Is that it?"**

**"Yup. Now let's go back into the hall." Spyro opened the red door again and received an audible gasp from Ember. The room they were in was gone. They found themselves standing one the suface of the planet's first moon. The sun shined brightly on them and the planet could be seen far in the sky. Billions of stars were glittering in the cosmos. The other moon was seen on the other side of the planet. The only thing that was not part of the illusion was the red door.**

**Ember could not use her words. She was in complete amazement. "We're... We're on the moon!"**

**"Kinda," said Spyro.**

**"Don't ruin it." Ember jumped up high and screamed with joy for how light she was. She easilly jumped twice as high as she normally could. "Spyro, this is amazing!"**

**The purple dragon joined her and together they floated through the imaginary landscape of the moon. "I knew you would like this, Ember. I always come here when I just want to relax."**

**Ember pulled him toward her and together they locked lips. Spyro put his paws behind Ember's head and they opened their mouths, tasting eachother's tongue. They made out for five minutes when Ember felt Spyro bring his claw down her belly. She pushed away and caught her breath. "No, Spyro."**

**"What's wrong, Ember?" Spyro asked.**

**Ember looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Spyro. I just. I'm not ready for that yet. I hope you understand."**

**Spyro smiled and got down. He had a look on his face as if saying '_I'm such an idiot._' "It's okay, Ember. I understand. I mean, we just barely became a couple yesterday. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."**

**Ember giggled. "You don't need to apologize, Spyro. I do love you. And one day I do hope we become mates. I just don't want that now."**

**He gave her another kiss. "I shouldn't have rushed it."**

**"You stopped when you should have, and that's the important thing." She smiled at him. "It's like you said, patience is a virtue." She went through the red door. "Come on." Spyro followed and closed the door behind him. Ember looked at the flower. "It's such a beautiful rose." She came closer and cleared her throat. "Can you take us to the carnival?" The plant pulsed again and the vines glowed again. "Did it work?"**

**Spyro opened the door and laughed. "Kinda! Look at this!"**

**Ember went out and gasped again. They were indeed at a carnival. There were rides and booths and places to eat. There was even a place to play games... but they were still on the moon. "What happened?"**

**"You didn't say where you wanted the carnival to be!" said Spyro laughing. "Oh well. We can still have fun here!"**

**"Yeah..." said Ember. "But maybe we should put regular gravity."**

**-8**

**Okay, so now you know how Spyro got the names for his children.**


	16. Chapter 8

Warning! CynderxSelf lemon here! Do not read if you're under age! If you ARE under age and still choose to read this, don't tell your parents,

8

Spyro sat on the ground outside watching his daughters playing on the grass. Virtue wore a bow on her head while Rose wore a bow on her tail. He and Cynder have been living together in the Chaotic Realm for a month and things were peaceful. The children have grown a little and so have Spyro and Cynder. Cynder watched from her bedroom smiling at the family below her. "They look really happy together. I'm sure Ember would be so happy to this."

_"But seeing as Ember's not here, you'll have to fill in for her."_Cynder turned around to see her reflection speaking to her again, this time in a vanity mirror. She had a big grin on her face. _"Have you tried flirting with him yet?"_

Cynder blushed. "No. Not yet. It's still too soon. He's still grieving for Ember."

The other Cynder just laughed. _"Sweety, you may want to make a move before Spyro changes his preference from tacos to sausages."_

Cynder gagged in disgust. "Uggh! You're sick! Why would he even do that anyway?"

_"Because his own kind wouldn't have to worry about dying in labor."_

"Listen, other me."

The refletion Cynder giggled. _"You can just call me T."_

"T? Why T?" Cynder asked.

_"I don't know. For some reason I just like the letter T."_

"Right... As I was saying, I still feel shy about trying to hit on him."

_"Well, how about practicing?"_ 'T' suggested.

"Practicing? With what? I don't see any thing in this room."

'T' giggled again. _"You could practice with me, silly."_

Cynder stuttered. She didn't know what was crazier, the fact that her own mind was suggesting to flirt with herself in the mirror, or the fact that she excepted the fact that part of her was a total loon and she was still listening to that part. "Excuse me for questioning myself, but am I saying I should hit on myself?"

_"You don't have to refer to me in the first person, Cynder. I am you but I am also someone else entirely. That's why I refer to you in the second person."_

"Arlight then, T. You really want me to hit on you?"

_"Sure! If you can't make yourself horny, what makes you think you'll make Spyro horny?"_

Cynder blushed even more. "I'm not trying to fuck him! I'm trying to be with him!"

_"Wow, you get butt-hurt quick! Settle down! Unless you like getting butt hurt... I know I do."_ T gave a big dirty grin.

"You're a pervert."

_"Thank you."_

Cynder looked at her smiling reflection, wondering how this entity could be herself. She looked into her own eyes and brought up her courage. "Spyro, you look strong! I bet you could take on the world's largest grublins alone!"

T shook her head while laughing. _"That was pretty good, but you should really try to work on your voice. Try to sound more naughty."_

"Naughty?"

_"You know. Let him know you want him. Present yourself to him."_

"That sounds kinda... slutty," said Cynder.

_"Oh please, Cynder! How do you think Ember got him? She was a total slut!"_

_"Hey! She was my friend!"_

_"A slutty friend is still just a friend who happens to be a slut."_

Cynder sighed. She batted her eyes, swayed her hips, and spoke with a more sultry voice. "Why, Spyro, have you been working out? Don't lie to me. I can tell. Look at your big, strong muscles."

_"Yeah. You know you like what you see. This beefy body could do so many things to you you'll lose your mind,"_ T said trying to sound like a male. _"Would you like me to show you?"_

"You bet I do. I want you so bad, Spyro." Cynder felt something overcome her, as if she wasn't acting on her own will. She was a little scared, but she chose to ignore it. "And I know you want me." She put her paws on the mirror and came closer. As she came closer, T came closer. She brought her lips to the illusion on the glass, it was cold to the touch. She started licking the glass and smacking it with her lips. When Cynders moved left, T moved left. When Cynder moaned, T moaned with her, They moved together in perfect symmetry. Eventually the glass became warmer with contact. Cynder found herself rubbing her entire upper body against the glass. Cynder had never acted like this before, even when she was in heat. This was new and it made her uneasy, but she couldn't stop. She put her tail to her chest and slowly brought it down. The light touch from her own blade felt so soothing and pleasurable that she closed her eyes while making out with her reflection. She tickled her own clitoris and moaned even louder from the sensation. "So warm! I feel hot!" Cynder turned around and lifted her hindquarters to the mirror. She furiously rubbed her labia against the hot glass and found herself roaring like an animal. Cynder was lost in her own lust. "Fuck! I'm so fucking horny! I've never been this horny before!" When rubbing on the glass wasn't enough, she got on her back and tried fingering herself. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pleasure herself. "Damn you, Darwin! Stupid quadropedal paws!" She desperately lifted her hindleg and began eating herself out. She thanked the ancestors for her long tongue, which was able to hit all of her sweet spots. She moaned from the pleasure as well as the taste of her own juices. "Tathe tho goov! Ca thop!" [Translation: Tastes so good. Can't stop.] She desperately looked for something else to satsify herself. "The bed post!" She hopped on the bed and eyed one of the round wooden orbs on either corner of the bed. She positioned herself over one of them and slid down gently, careful to keep her virginity intact. "Fuck! Fuck yes!" She imagined Spyro's organ plunging deep inside her. "Spyro!"

Torment watched from the mirror with an evil grin. **"Yes. Go ahead and fuck yourself to your heart's content. Weaken your body. Once you've bedded that purple dragon he'll fuck your brains out! You'll be so exhausted tht I'll have my chance to take over!"**

8

Please do NOT take any of the advice that Cynder is receiving! Trust me, being a total slut doesn't get you a soul mate! Playing hard-to-get works better because you get the satisfaction of mentally torturing your love interest. Who do you think wears the pants in my marriage? (I'm joking about that last part.)


	17. Negative 9

**-9**

**One week passed. Spyro, Ember, Cynder, and the gaurdians all surrounded the pool of visions. "Well?" Ember asked.**

**"It''s confirmed," said Volteer. "We checked again and again, and we keep coming back to the same conclusion. You are indeed the spawn by three generations to the purple dragon before our dear friend Spyro. Not that you and Spyro are related, but-"**

**"What our friend is trying to say," Cyril interrupted, "is that the Pool of Visions states that Malefor is indeed your maternal great grandfather."**

**Cynder consoled Ember. "I'm truly sorry, Ember. I know this must feel horrible."**

**Ember cheerfully giggled. "No need to sorry, Cynder! I'm perfectly fine!"**

**"Really?" Terrador asked. "You don't feel upset that you are the spawn of the most evil and sinister being ever to roam the planet?"**

**Ember just brushed it off. "Of course not! Just because he's my ancestor, that doesn't mean I'm some kind of tainted monster. That's why he's him, and I'm me."**

**"Wow! That's a really positive attitude you got there!" said Cynder.**

**"An attitude I don't quite understand," said Terrador. "You mean to tell me that your great grandfather caused a large scar on the world, almost destroying it completely, and you don't feel guilty?"**

**"Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong."**

**"And what of your father?"**

**"Terrador, that's enough!" said Cyril.**

**"Your father thinks you're scum. No, he thinks you're worse than scum."**

**"Terrador, cease your mouth!" said Volteer.**

**"Why should I care what my dad thinks? He was wrong," said the optomistic Ember.**

**"Oh? You don't hate him? At all? Even after he murdered your mother with an old hammer and left your egg to rot in a swamp of crocodiles?"**

**Spyro snapped. "Terrador, shut up!"**

**"Leave her alone!" said Cynder.**

**"I believe my father must have one screwed up life if he's so paranoid he can't trust family," said Ember. "He's suffering more than I am."**

**"Ember, let's go," said Spyro. He and Ember both left the room.**

**Cynder shot dagger eyes at Terrador. "You're an asshole, Terrador!" She ran out of the room muttering under her breath. She retreated to her bed room and closed the door behind her. "What is wrong with him?" She sat on her bed daydreaming for a while. "What to do? Ever since Malefor died I've been so bored!" She tried doing many things to pass the time. Reading, eating, masturbating, taking a bath, napping. She rested on her bed in sheer boredom. "I've got nothing else to do... What about Spyro? Maybe I could ask him out?" She realized she had never been on a single date with Spyro. "Yeah... Maybe we'll finally be able to say how we feel!" She ran out her door and walked to Spyro's room.**

**Spyro and Ember retreated to Spyro's room. "I'm sorry, Ember. I don't know what's wrong with Terrador lately. He's been acting screwy ever since-"**

**Ember cut him off with a kiss. "I don't care, Spyro. Sure, he's an ass, but I won't let it bug me." He kissed her back and they both opened their mouths, allowing each other's tongues in their mouths. Spyro had his paws on Ember's hips while she had her paws on his face. "Spyro, I'm so confused right now."**

**"Confused? What about?"**

**"About this... feeling..." Ember looked him in the eyes. "I do love you, Spyro. And I... well..."**

**"Go ahead, Ember. Tell me."**

**"It's just... part of me wants you."**

**"But you already have me," said Spyro.**

**"I meant part of me _wants_ you. You know... sexually?"**

**"Ohhhhh!" Spyro said. He couldn't help but blush.**

**"But the thing is, I'm still not ready. I'm not ready to be a mom, but I can't wait to mate with you. I must sound so stupid."**

**"Not at all." He gently kissed Ember's neck. "Countless people feel like that, Ember."**

**"And what do they do?" Ember asked.**

**"Well... Some people wait, some submit... and others..." Spyro couldn' belive he was talking about this. He failed to mind the growing sensation in his hips. "Others compromise."**

**"Compromise? How do you do that?" Ember noticed something throbbing in the corner of her eyes. She looked down to see a mighty surprise. "Spyro!"**

**Spyro didn't look down. He knew what she saw, and he wasn't ashamed. "Let me help you, Ember." Ember didn't know what he meant. She noticed that Spyro's voice was softer, almost seductive. Spyro got down and so did Ember as a result. The purple dragon got behind her and began sniffing Ember's crotch.**

**"What are you doing, Spyro?" Spyro had his eyes on Ember's slit. He licked his lips like a hungry beast.**

**"May I?"**

**"May you what?" Ember immediately got her answer when she felt Spyro's tongue on her sensitive area. She let out a quick yip in surprise. She stayed perfectly still while she let Spyro taste her. "That-that-that feels amazing! Please give me more, Spyro!" Ember roared while Spyro ate her out furiously. "That's so good! More!" She looked back to see that Spyro had buried his whole face in her pussy, getting juices all over him. She felt pressure building up in her belly. She had never had an orgasm before. "I... I feel so hot. Something's happening to me, Spyro!"**

**That was Spyro's que. He pulled his face away and stopped pleasuring her. "How is it so far?"**

**Ember looked back at him and growled. "Why did you stop? Please keep going, I'm so close!"**

**He smirked. He wanted to play with her. "And let the fun end? I don't think so." He gave her a kiss, making her taste and smell herself. Ember's lust grew and she licked all of her cum off of Spyro's face.**

**"Please, Spyro! Don't be so cruel!" They stared each other in the eyes. Spyro could tell she was desperately begging. She didn't just want it, she needed it. "Please?"**

**Spyro rolled onto his back and got underneath Ember. He grabbed her hips and brought her down so her clit was sitting on his face. He thrusted his tongue inside her again, licking her clitorus. Hearing the cries of pleasure come from Ember made him work faster. He licked all her sweet areas, getting more and more cum on himself.**

**Ember knew she had to repay Spyro. She eyed his staff and began licking the tip, this made Spyro lick even faster. Her primal urges took over and she started licking the full length of Spyro'****s shaft, enjoying the taste, the salty flavor, even the sweat.**

**They both had their eyes closed and neither noticed that they had left the door open. Cynder came to the door and was about to say something when she what was happening. "No... No..." was all she could say. Tears poured down her cheeks like rain. The heartbroken black dragon ran out of the room, down the hall, as far as she could go. She didn't know where she was going, anywhere but here.**

**Ember felt the pressure return. "Oooooohhhh! Oh, yes! That's it!" Her mind went blank. All the pressure forced itself out in the form of hot dripping cum. "YEEEESSSSS!" Ember had just experienced her first orgasm out of many. She definitely owed Spyro. She licked her lips and put her mouth around Spyro's tool. She dropped it lower, going as deep as she could. Ember's sudden movement caught Spyro off gaurd. He bucked hard in Ember's mouth and heard her gag.**

**What happened next is too messy for me to go into detail, but they both wound up being super emberassed, Spyro needed a bath and Ember needed mouth wash.**

**-9**

**Did any of you notice that someone seems to know a little too much? Carefully read this chapter again.**


	18. Mystery Chapter 1

_I've decided to start writing mystery chapters. Mystery chapters are in italics. These chapters will not give any character names and can take place at any time during the saga, that means that the chapters can take place long before the first book, during the first book, or even during book two. They are in no particular order._

_Mystery Chapter 1_

_She lay in her cell, waiting for what felt like eternity. A thick chain restrained her by the neck, and another chain bound her forepaws together. She couldn't see a thing with her blindfold on, but telling from the smell, she knew that no one ever cleaned the cell. Her waste lay in a corner, piling up steadily, giving the room a horrid smell. She had long forgotten how long she had been there, a week? a month? It didn't matter. Hope was long gone for her, death would be her only escape, but had not the strength nor the will to end her own life. Her fire breath was useless on the chains, it just made them hotter and burn her flesh. By sound of nature, it was evening. She heard the metallic sound of her cell door opening, then a thump on the ground. She ran to where she heard the sound and ate from the dirty tray, fish. She hated the taste of fish, but she ate it anyway, because she didn't know how long it would be until her next meal. She ate as slowly as possible, trying to forestall what would inevitably happen next. She chewed slowly and tried her hardest not to make a face, for that would only make things worse. Eventually, the fish was done and she lapped the water from her bowl. 'Here it comes,' she thought. She felt herself being lifted off the ground by her left horn. She didn't dare quiver, or cry, or wince. A great pain hit her under her chin and made her taste copper, blood, her blood. She gagged as she felt something grip her throat and slam her hard against the wall, pinning her. "I'm sorry. Please, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." She felt herself being flung across the room and screamed in surprise. The chain around her neck pulled her and made her drop to the floor with a choking sound. The floor below her felt greasy and slippery, the smell was fowl, and her tail was resting in a disgusting mush. She tried to stand but repeatedly slipped on her collected waste. "What do you want from me?"_

_Her warden never spoke a word to her, instead she received a faint tapping sound on the wall, more code. [Tell me where you are hiding it.]_

_"I already told you, I'm not hiding anything!"_

_[Liar. You must be hiding something. You've corrupted him. It's because of you that I had to kill him.]_

_"I don't believe you! I know he's still alive! He wouldn't lose to a coward like you!"_

_[Foolish girl. Did you really think I would do the dirty work? He practically killed himself. Now enough chatter. You will tell me what I need to know. Where are you hiding the queen's headdress?]_

_The prisoner spat blood out of her mouth. "You accuse me of a crime with no proof or evidence."_

_[The only evidence I need is who you are. You're a lier, a manipulator. You may have the others fooled, but I can see you for who you really are.]_

_"And just what am I?" Her answer was having the back of her neck grabbed forcefully and being thrown face-first into her feces. The warden relentlessly beat her to within an ounce of her life. By the time she was left alone, she was in too much pain to even cry._

_Mystery Chapter 1_

_I will reveal the times and places of each mystery chapter to anyone who asks me, but I will only reveal three to each person, so choose wisely. It's up to you to figure out when and where the other chapters take place. Also, time and place don't go hand-in-hand, so for example you can ask for the time of this chapter only and so you'll still be able to ask for the locations of three other chapters, or vice-versa._


	19. Chapter 9

9

Celia ate breakfast with her servants in the dining room. "Brilliant work, Glomp!" she said just before she gulped down some noodles. "You've outdone yourself again."

Glomp smiled pridefully. "You are too kind, Your Majesty."

Celia's head perked up. "You're right. I AM too kind!" She pulled out an Uzi from hammer-space and killed one of her guests. "That's better! Take him away."

Two gaurds hurriedly ran to the bloody dragon corpse and removed the body. Celia took a piece of bread and used it to soak up the blood that dripped on the table and scarfed it down.

"Your Majesty, if I may be so bold?" asked Glomp.

"You may."

"Shouldn't we preparing our guests? He's coming and he'll be here in only a few months!"

"Relax, Glomp. You worry too much. Those red and blue dragons aren't fighters; I can tell. That purple dragon is very unique indeed, and I could tell from his scars that he is an experienced fighter."

"What about the black dragon?"

"Hmm. There's something peculiar about her. I saw guilt in her eyes, as well as denial. That's not healthy. We all have inner-darkness, Glomp, it's what keeps our inner-light in check. However, if you deny your darkness, it acts of its own accord. Darkness does not like to be ignored, and it will try to force its will onto you. The more you battle with your darkness, the stronger it becomes. I've seen Cynder's darkness, and its growing at a frightening pace. Also, darkness tries to influence you, and it will try to find the quickest route."

"The quickest route?"

"Everyone has unique traits to their personality, one of which is what the person constantly expresses, or desires to express. The darkness will take advantage of this, and replace that emotion with its darker counterpart. Cynder has strong feelings for Spyro. She loves him, I could see it when I met them. Her darkness is trying to replace that love with lust, the dark counterpart. If she submits to lust, her darkness will consume her."

"Then, what should we do?" asked Glomp.

Celia took a bite of chicken and wiped her mouth. "Invite them over. I want to speak with them personally. And have the servents prepare a bath for me."

Glomp bowed to his queen. "It shall be done, Your Majesty."

Meanwhile...

Spyro sat on the swinging bench in his front yard with his daughters, who were sound asleep. "Ember, if you can hear me, I hope you're proud of me."

Cynder came out from the front door and eyed Spyro. 'He looks soooo sexy! Time to make him mine.' She swung her hips and strutted towards the purple dragon. She sat with and spoke with a breathy voice. "Morning, Spyro."

"Good morning, Cynder," he said, completely oblivious.

Cynder turned and stared at the sky. "Those suns sure look pretty. Do you see any thing else that looks pretty?"

Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled. "Of course, I do." Cynder gasped with hope, but Spyroturned his attention back to his daughters. "They're so beautiful."

Cynder pouted and tried something else. "You know..." Her tail slid behind and brushed Spyro's tail. "I'm sure Ember wouldn't want you to be all alone."

"I'm not alone, Cynder," said Spyro. "I have my daughters and my best friend with me!"

Cynder growled slightly with frustration and got up. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

Cynder ran to the side of the house and looked at her reflection in a window. "T, this doesn't feel right."

_"Cynder, just go and give Spyro a big kiss on the lips! I guarantee he'll fall for you."_

"But Spyro seems so... so..."

_"Hot?"_

"That's not what I was going to say!"

_"Cynder, trust me. Just pucker your lips and introduce them to his!"_

Cynder sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." She went back to the bench and sat down. "Sorry about that."

"That's fine, Cynder."

Cynder's lip quivered, not with lust, but guilt. "I... Spyro, there's something I've wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

Cynder heard her own voice. _"What are you doing? Kiss him!"_ She turned to see T yelling at her in another window.

"Spyro, do you remember that day we defeated Malefor?"

"How could I not?"

"Well, do you remember how I acted kind of weird after?"

"Yeah. I asked if you said something and you stormed off. Is this about what you said?"

"Yes, Spyro. I've been struggling to tell you. I wanted to tell you, but then I saw how happy you were with Ember and I knew I was too late."

Spyro's jaw dropped. "Cynder... Are you saying..."

"I'm saying I love you, Spyro!" It exploded from her mouth and she knew there was no turning back. She continued while Spyro sat there stunned. "I loved you ever since you saved me from Gaul! That whole time we traveled with that chain around our necks, and I said I hated it? I was bluffing. I was grateful to be so close to you. I love you with all my heart, Spyro. That's what brought me back when he possessed me. When you said you had nothing to fight for, it made me realise you had the same feelings. I don't know if you have those feelings, but I know you did." When she finished, Spyro was in complete shock. It felt so good to get it off her chest. "I don't expect you to love me back, Spyro. I just wanted you to know."

"Cynder... You're right. I did feel the same way. I had a large crush on you during our time together, but when I met Ember, I felt my feelings shift. I... I do thank you for letting me be with Ember, Cynder. Right now, I need some time to think." He picked up his children and walked inside the house puzzled.

Cynder sighed and looked down. "Well. I told him."

_"You fucked up, Cynder. You should have kissed him."_

Cynder heard someone call her. "Excuse me, miss?"

She walked to the front gate and confronted a red messenger dragon dressed in blue. "Hello."

"I have a letter for you from the Queen." He handed her an envelope and flew off. "Have a nice day!"

Cynder opened the envelope and took out the letter. "Dear Cynder and Spyro, her Majesty the Queen wishes to be your audience in her throne room today at pink noon. Please do not eat beforehand as there will be catering."

9

Pink noon is when the pink sun is at the highest point. Remember there are four suns.


	20. Positive and Negative 10

±10

Cynder and Spyro akwardly walked together to the palace. Spyro carried Rose while Cynder carried Virtue. They were walking up the cobblestone path which felt longer than it looked. "I shouldn't have said anything, Spyro. I'm sorry."

Spyro sighed. "You don't have to apologize, Cynder. You told me what needed to be said. I don't really know what I should do. Ember was everything to me. She was nice, caring, beautiful..."

"She was your mate," said Cynder. "And you loved her." Spyro nodded and Cynder turned her head. "I won't try to get you to like me, Spyro. You already have so many things to handle, and I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, Cynder. You're my friend." They both reached the front door and waited while two gaurds opened them. Spyro allowed Cynder to go in first. They were in a gigantic throne room with a large decorative table in the center. Sitting on the golden throne with velvet cushions was the rainbow-colored queen. Spyro and Cynder both bowed while she got up and walked down the steps on two legs.

"Welcome to my palace!" she said. "Please have a seat!" Spyro and Cynder both sat at the dining table. Celia jumped up and landed in the main chair. She took a sip of her wine and set it down. "Well, you've been here for a month. How do you feel?"

"This place is great, Your Majesty. My daughters seem to love this place."

"I feel kind of weird here. I feel as if I'm playing a no blinking game with myself and losing," said Cynder.

"Not the first time I've heard that," said Celia.

"Huh?" asked Spyro.

"So, it's time I told you why you are here," said the queen.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"I am in need of assistance. You see, my realm is a place of Chaos and Madness. What do you think the opposite of that is?"

"Sanity?" asked Cynder.

"Traniquility?" Spyro suggested.

Celia shook her head. "Order. Every hundred millenia, my realm is under attack by the Realm of Order. They dispise anything that has to do with Chaos." She snapped her fingers. "Glomp!"

Glomp came in with a large tray of food.

"Dig in!" He set the food infront of the three and went back to the kitchen.

"Come on, try it!" said Celia. She took a bite of chicken. "Mmm."

Cynder poked at an octopus on her plate. "Hmm." She picked it up and scarfed it down. Her eyes bulged in amazement. "Wow! That's good!" She immediately started eating everything on her plate...

**Spyro cleaned Ember's vomit off the floor with a hot towel. He smiled as she came out of his bathroom showinh her pearly white teeth. "Sorry about that, Spyro. I wasn't expecting that to happen."**

**He put down the towel and kissed her. "It's okay, Ember. It's kinda my fault."**

**"I feel kinda tired after that little bit of fun. I never expected you to be so big, Spyro." She retreated to Spyro's bed and got under the covers. "Thank you, Spyro."**

**Spyro leaned in to kiss her again. "I'll be back in a while. I'm going hunting."**

**"Hurry back." Ember watched Spyro fly out the window and smiled. "He's so loving. I can't believe how much my life has changed." She closed her eyes and took a nap...**

Cynder was collapsed on the table with a bulging gut. "So... yummy..."

Spyro and Celia watched her with disbelief. "So... As I was saying... The Lord of Order is attempting to attack my realm once again. His armies grow stronger with each invasion. I have defeated him time and time again, but I fear he'll be too powerful to take on without assistance this time. So sent a distress signal to the world of Drac. I'm asking for your help."

Spyro got up. "You're asking me to help? Ahh, come on! I thought I was free from all this duty crap!"

Celia laughed. "I'm not like those others. They expected you to do everything while they kick back, but in this war, you will fight along side my army."

Spyro sighed in relief. "Okay. As long as I'm not the only one." He looked at his children, who were happilly sharing a ground up turkey. "Just how big of a threat is the Lord of Order?"

"He makes Malefor look like fodder."

"Wow. So will my girls be safe?"

"You may want to take them away from the village when the invasion begins. Also, you can go home once it's over. The portal is only one-way during distress, but it can be used to exit at peace time."

Cynder belched. "Someone... get me to... the bathroom. I need to shit... really bad."

Celia whistled and two dragons carried Cynder away. "Alright. As soon as she's done, I'll give you both a special gift."

**Ember woke up a few hours later and yawned. She look out the window to see the sun slowly setting. "I guess Spyro isn't back yet." She threw the covers off and strecthed out. "Too bad. I was hoping for more... Hmm..." She curiously looked down in between her legs at her slightly wet pussy. She craned her neck down and began licking herself slowly. She couldn't hold back a soft groan from the pleasure. She was cut off when she heard a strange crash. "Huh? What was that?" She got up and looked around. The sound came again, making her shake. She was grateful for leaving the bed, because the third crash caused a chunk of the ceiling to fall and rush it. "Ahhh! Spyro, help!" She ran out from the room and down the hallway in fear.**

Three hours passed. Spyro and Celia were playing poker while waiting for Cynder. They could hear her from the bathroom. "Ohhh! Oh, dear Ancestors, it burns! It's like lava! I think the toilet's clogged!"

"Two pairs," said Spyro.

"Full house."

**±10**


	21. Chapter 11

11

Cynder came back after five hours. "Sorry. I guess I ate too much."

Spyro noticed Cynder was a little thinner. "No shit. Okay, I admit it, bad pun."

Celia sighed. "Finally! Let's get this over with. Braniac!"

A white and grey dragon with an unusually large hard walked in on two legs. "You called?"

"Yes. Spyro, Cynder, this is my mage. His name is Braniac. Braniac, these are two new residents Spyro and Cynder. Those two hatchling are Spyro's children. I'm on my way to the city of Nox. I need you to give our guests their Havens and teach them how to use them. I'll be sure you receive your payment in the mail."

Braniac bowed. "Understood, my lady."

Celia then kissed both Spyro and Cynder on the lips, surprising them. "I'll see you later." She smirked and flew out the main door.

"Did she just kiss me?" asked Cynder.

"That was weird..." said Spyro.

"That just means the queen trusts you," said Braniac. "Please follow me." They followed Braniac through the palace and into the basement at the back. They walked down the circular stairs and found a small lab. "Here we are. Please have a seat."

Spyro put his daughters down and sat in a soft pile of hay by some beakers. "Just what are we doing here? Celia said you were going to give us something?"

Cynder sat next to him. She looked at a beaker next to her; her reflection seemed to be angry. "Don't give me that look, T."

"Huh?" asked Spyro. "Did you say something?"

Cynder looked at Spyro and laughed. "I'm just talking to myself."

"I guess this realm is really getting to you," said Braniac. He grabbed two hand mirrors from inside a drawer and set them on the table. "I'll need a blood sample from each of you." Cynder got up first and approached the mage. "Hold out your paw please." She lifted her left paw as instructed and Braniac inserted a syringe into her elbow, making her wince. He pulled back on the plunger and allowed her blood to flow inside. "Thank you, you're doing an excellent job." Cynder smiled to herself pridefully and Braniac took out the needle. He then grabbed the second one. "Okay, Spyro. Your turn."

Spyro jumped up in fear. "Get that fucking thing away from me!" He ran around the room in fear while Braniac tried to calm him down.

"Spyro, it's just a shot!"

"No! No needles! I'd rather die!" He broke some glasses and caused the babies to scream.

Braniac sighed and watched Spyro's movement. "Judging by the velocity and his level of fear, by the time I finish speaking, he will be right... here!" He punched Spyro in the nose and knocked him down. "Now hold still!"

Spyro tried getting away. "No! No! AHHHH!"

Cynder just watched with a giggle. "The legendary purple dragon is afraid of needles?"

Meanwhile...

Celia landed in the city of Nox. She walked through the beautiful city and enjoyed the view: Human merchants sold cheap goods, residents were playing tag, and two male dragons were getting it on in the middle of the street. She reached a large tower shaped like a cock in the center of the city. She knocked on the door and a human woman with red hair opened the door. "I'm here to see Grace and Vincent."

The woman nodded and let her in. "Welcome back, your Majesty." Celia sat down in a chair in the blue lobby while the woman entered an elevator.

Celia yawned and stretched. "Man, this form is tiring!" Her body suddenly began forming cracks. Dark, deep cracks surrounded her frame. Her body then fell apart to reveal a human wearing the queen's clothes. She had black hair, dark skin, blue eyes, and a young, pretty face. "Much better."

The elevator dinged and two humans came out. One was a tan woman with blond hair and blue eyes, the other was a tan younger man with brown hair and green eyes. They both smiled at the human Celia. "Mother! Welcome back!" They both hugged her and they all laughed.

"What's up, mother?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, is there any news?" asked the man.

"Hello, again, kids! I brought great news! We have two new potential fighters! Sending that signal worked!"

"That's great! So Rameses is gonna be hurting this invasion!" said Grace.

"Maybe we can drive him bak for good!" said Vincent.

"Well, children, we'll just have to wait and see."

11

Grace and Vincent are my kids in real life, though Grace is 5 and Vincent is 3.


	22. Mystery Chapter 2

_This may be a Mystery Chapter, but anyone who has ever read the Bible, or at least the Book of Exodus (hint-hint) will know when this takes place._

_Mystery Chapter 2_

_A man and a woman stood on a cliff. They watched an angry bald man on his knees. "Now are you sure about this?" asked the man._

_"I'm sure. This could be an opportunity like no other," said the woman._

_"Make sure you don't screw up the course of history."_

_She turned to the man and smiled. "Hey, it's me. And I have you to back me up. What could go wrong?"_

_He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "Good luck, cousin." He vanished in a puff of smoke._

_Filled with rage, the other man sat on his knees cursing out to the sea. "Moses! Mooooooseesssss! Come back, brother! Return my hebrews!"_

_The woman's voice came from behind him. "I pity you. Your defience against the one true God has resulted in you losing almost everything. Had you just set them free, you would still have your son, your honor, and your dignity."_

_"Who are you?" He didn't turn around. He just looked down defeated._

_"I'm a messenger of God, THE God."_

_"What does your god want with me?"_

_"God loves all his children, no matter what. He hates the sin, but loves the sinner."_

_"But the hebrews are his children. I am merely an incompetant fool. Father was right. I'm the weakest link of my Dynasty."_

_"We are all God's children. It is by his design that we live. He is forgiving. Right now, you see yourself as if you are in a rut, unable to escape damnation, but I tell you now that you are merely in a state of Purgatory. You are being punished, but you have a chance to redeem yourself."_

_He turned to look at her. "You dress so strangely."_

_"That's not important. I can help you rebuild your kingdom. You can make it stronger. You become the greatest ruler ever! I can help you to create a world of War and Order!"_

_"Do you really think you can fix all of this?"_

_Without a word, she swirled her fingers and a whirlpool formed in the sea, stunning the man. The water swirled faster and faster, then came to an instant halt. "Does that answer your question?"_

_"You.. You control the waters!"_

_"And much more."_

_"Then let me cross! I want my slaves back!" he said with anticipation._

_She smacked him on the head. "I will not assist you in becoming a tyrant! I will help you to create a new rule, but separate."_

_"But... What about my son?"_

_"Make me your queen. I'll give you a new son. He shall bear your name and become your successor." She extended her arm. "Take my hand."_

_The Pharoah looked at her hand in puzzlement. "A new kingdom. A kingdom of War and Order." He took her hand and she helped him stand up..._

_Mystery Chapter 2_

_I know. I know. It was shorter than Gary Coleman... What? Too soon?_


	23. Negative 11

**Okay, I know it's been a long time sense the last update. Get off my back already.**

**- 11**

**Ember sat crying in the training room of the temple, practically hysterical over the fact that she almost died. She leaned against the dragon statue in the fetal position. "What's going on? What's happening in this crazy place?"**

**"Ember?" Ember looked up to see Nala hovering in front of her. "What's wrong, Ember? Are you okay?"**

**"Hi, Nala. I'm not okay. The ceiling of my bedroom collapsed and almost crushed me. I think someone wants me dead."**

**"Why would anyone want you dead?" Ember gave Nala a 'think about it, dumbass' look. "Good point. Listen, Ember, I don't know what's going on, but all I can tell you is to stay with Spyro no matter what. He'll protect you. You know he will."**

**"Hey, what's going on here?" Spyro had just come in with a dead boar in his claws. "Ember, what happened?"**

**"Ember thinks someone's trying to kill her," said Nala. "The ceiling collapsed and almost crushed her."**

**"What!" Spyro sat down with Ember and held her paw. "Are you alright, Ember? Are you hurt?"**

**The pink dragon couldn't help but smile at the fact that Spyro was concerned for her safety. "I'll be okay, Spyro. Really. But I'm worried someone's trying to harm me so they can harm you. Spyro, we should move into another room, but let's not tell anyone where. I just want us to have a random room where no one will think to search for us. This way we'll be safe for sure."**

**Spyro nodded and turned to Nala. "Nala, please leave us for now. We need to talk privately."**

**"Sure thing." Nala flew out the door, accidently knocking over a lamp on her way.**

**Spyro leaned in and kissed Ember on the lips. "Come with me, Ember. I know where we can go. It's an old part of the temple that no one ever goes to anymore." Ember got up with Spyro and followed him through the temple."**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, Cynder wandered through Warfang with a bottle of booze in her paw. She was completely drunk off her ass. The depressed black dragon bumped into a shy-looking mole who was just standing at a corner. She turned to the mole and drunkenly stated, "Hey, asshole, watch where I'm going! What you think you own the streets? Move out of the way when someone's coming!" She continued to yell at people who stared at her. "What the fuck are looking at? There's nothng to see here! Mind your own fucking business!"**

* * *

**Spyro and Ember walked through the old part od the temple, covered in vines and moss from the years of neglect. Spyro lead Ember to a small door next to a collapsed tree trunk. "Ember, some of the rooms in here still have beds, but this is the only one that's still in good condition. We can live in here until we find out what's going on. I hope-" Spyro was interupted by having Ember place her lips to his. He returned the kiss and massaged her cheek in his paw.**

**Ember pulled away for breath and nuzzled his chest. "Spyro, do you remember what I said this morning?"**

**"About you not being ready?"**

**She nodded. "I think I am ready." She looked into his eyes. It wasn't lust in her eyes, it was a mixture of love and worry. "What happened with the ceiling, it made me realise that life is impossibly short, and you never know when it'll end. Spyro, I don't want to wait for something I may not be able to do later."**

**"Don't speak like that, Ember. It makes me worry."**

**"Spyro, please listen, I don't want to die without sharing my love with you. I want us to start a family, Spyro. I don't want to regret missing out on the most improtant part of life." She leaned in and licked his cheek. "Please, make me your mate."**

**Spyro looked into his love's eyes. She was right. No one knows when their time will come. He knew it wouldn't be right to deny her request. He brought his lips to hers and they made out furiously, inching towards the door to their new room.**

**- 11**


	24. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One week has passed since they met the queen. They learned that their haven mirrors are portals into their minds, allowing one's self to explore his or her own mind. Cynder has had nothing but nightmares ever since she told Spyro she loved him, not knowing it was Torment punishing her.

Cynder sat in her bed wide awake drinking coffee. Her eyes were drooping with dark spots underneath and her scales were dirty. "I can't sleep. Sleeping only brings me nightmares. I have to stay awake. I have to stay awake." She picked up her mental haven hand mirror and looked at her reflection. "T, I don't feel good."

T looked back at her symphathetically. "Cynder, you're tired. You should get some rest."

"I can't! I've been having nightmares ever since I set foot in this world! I need to get out!"

"Cynder, you're over-exagerating. I know you're tired, don't try to lie to yourself. Go to bed."

"I can't..." Tears fell down Cynder's cheek. "I'm too scared."

"Hey, do you hear that? Listen!" said T.

"What?" Cynder closed her eyes to listen better. "It sounds like... party music." Cynder looked out her window to see a house not too far away. Lights were shining, music was playing, and people were dancing. "It's a huge party!" She smiled in excitement at the sight.

"Looks like anyone's invited!" T said through the window. "You should go, Cynder. It could help you relax." Cynder noticed an evil glint in T's eyes, but passed it off as light from the party.

"You really think so? Should I bring Spyro?"

"Are you kidding? Don't drag a man into this! This your chance to get wild! Besides, he needs to take care of his kids."

"Well..." Cynder pondered the idea, but her train of thought was interupted as her pupils dialated slightly, making her eyes appear more black than green. "Yes... I should go. Fuck Spyro and his kids. This is my night." She opened the window and flew out her room. It only took her a minute to reach the rather sizable house. She could see people walking in from the front door. After being in the realm for a month, she had learned that all dragons in this world were bipedal, making her a literal black sheep. Dragons and humans alike were dancing and drinking inside while listening to Lil' Jon. She licked her dark lips and forgot all about her drowsiness. The drinking age in this realm was ten, and Cynder was eleven, which is 16.5 for dragons. She walked to the front door swaying her hips dramatically, purposefully exposing her private area which each step. She reached the guy at the front door and smiled. "Hi. My name's Star," she lied. "A friend told me about this huge party."

The male infront of her was a green dragon with a blue chest. He had three horns that went down his head like dreadlocks. He looked at the sexy black dragoness with interest. He was surprised to see a dragon walking on four legs. "We don't get too many quadropeds around here. Did Natalie tell you about this place?"

"Yep! She sure did!" said Cynder.

"Alright then! Come on in!" Cynder walked through the door happily. The green dragon smacked her rump as she passed; normally she would have been upset, but something made her just smile back at him and give him a sexy growl.

Logar and Natalie came out of the bathroom panting. "Logar, you've never done that before!" Natalie said in surprise.

"It's just something I learned while here." He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So are you sure Resalia will be okay all alone?"

"I'm sure. I told Jenna to feed her and put her to bed."

Meanwhile, in Logar and Natalie's mansion...

Jenna sat in the living room reading magazines on the couch with Man vs. Food playing on the TV. Resalia was crying in her crib with a full diaper. "Shut up, you freak of nature." She turned up the TV volume to drown the noise.

Back at the party...

Cynder was sitting on the couch drinking beer. She was enjoying the time she was having. "Excuse me, miss." She felt someone atp her shoulder and turned to see a blue dragon with a red female.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you Cynder?" asked the male.

Cynder spit out her beer in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"You didn't notice? We're from your world!" said the female.

Cynder looked down and saw they were standing on four legs. "Hey! You are! So... Are you here to yell and call me a monster?"

The male laughed. "Of course not! We wanted to thank you for killing Malefor! We think you're a hero! I'm Logar and this is Natalie, my mate."

"Pleased to meet you," said Natalie. Neither of them noticed Cynder's dialated eyes.

Cynder sighed. "Wow. You aren't mad at what I've done?"

"We know you weren't in control," said Natalie. Hearing this made Cynder feel good. "If you're here, than is Spyro with you?"

"Well, he's not here, but he is in this realm."

"Could we meet him one day?" asked Logar.

"Sure! I'll see what I can do!" said Cynder.

"Thank you!" said Natalie. "So how do you like the party?"

"It's good!" Cynder had to raise her voice when the music got louder. "You?"

"We're having a great time!" said Logar. "We were just having sex in the bathroom!"

Natalie shook her head. "He just loves to brag!"

Cynder wasn't surprised that he told her this, she was getting use to the realm. "Sounds like fun!"

"Logar, it's getting late!" said Natalie. "We'd better go home!"

"Okay! Bye, Cynder! Thank you again!"

"Bye!" Cynder waved to them as they left throug the front door. She got up and started dancing, kinda hard to do on four legs.

She danced and drank for almost an hour before she got hungry. She felt her stomach growl. "Wow! I've really been moving!" She walked over to the kitchen where a white dragon was serving food. "Can I have some eel?"

This dragon was pure white with five black horns. He had green eyes and long claws. Cynder thought he was incredibly handsome. "I've got an eel for you!" he said seductively.

Cynder took the hint. Her eyes were still dialated. She had completely forgotten about Spyro. The black dragoness licked her lips lustfully and moved her hips. "Oh, do you? Well then, can I have a taste?" The male massaged his crotch infront of her and aroused her. She watched with interrest until his member slipped out and stood at attention.

"Take it," he said.

Cynder was not disturbed at all. Public sex is legal in this realm. She absent-mindedly licked his tool infront of everyone, not caring about the ones who stared. The man just moaned as he looked down at the sexy black dragon who licked his cock. She took him into and sucked furiously. She sucked faster while the white male moaned louder and the observers, male and female humans and dragons alike, enjoyed the view. A few began masturbating. Cynder felt a strange dark impulse inside her as she submitted to lust. Nobody noticed her scales getting darker until it was too late. Nobody noticed her symbols glowing until it was too late. Nobody noticed her eyes turn completely black until was too late. The male dragon stopped moaning and started yelling in pain. He tried getting her away, but this just made the pain more intense. The watchers started getting scared. The male screamed in agony from the increasing pain. Blood drew and flesh gave away as Torment's jaws clamped down. Everyone screamed as blood sprayed everywhere when his dick was ripped off. The male fell to the floor as Torment chewed and ate his tool infront of everyone. Torment grew infront of their very eyes. She grew and grew until she was the size of a fully grown adult. She cackled evilly. "Finally!" She twirled her tail and stabbed a human woman in the chest with her blade, spraying blood every where. They tried running away. A few dragons used their elements on her, but she repelled the attacks with a convexity shield. "You cannot match my power!" Torment sliced off a male dragon's head. She grabbed a human male and tore out his intestines, then shoved them up his ass. She laughed wickedly as she slaughtered everyone in the house.

Meanwhile...

Spyro groaned in his bed. "Damn party goers. Can't they go to bed?" He yawned and got up. Virtue and Rose were sleeping in their crib. He looked out the window to see people running and screaming. "They must be playing a game." His deduction proved false when he saw blood splatter on the window. "What the hell?" He almost yelled, but lowered his voice when he remembered his daughters. "I'd better wake Cynder up." He left his room and ran to Cynder's room. He knocked hard. "Cynder? Cynder, wake up!" Nothing. He opened the door to see Cynder was not in her room and the window was open. "What? Where is she? No time to worry about it now. I have to find out what's going on!" He ran out the window and flew as fast as he could. He reached the house in less than a minute and landed. "Dear Ancestors." There was blood all over the windows and his view was obstructed. Music still played, but the screaming stopped. Her carefully opened the door and stepped inside. The stencth made him gag. Blood painted the walls and the floor. Disembodied corpses riddled the place. He walked slowly and his feet splashed into the puddles of blood and gore. He looked up and saw a female dragon swinging on the fan from her intestines. The music turned off and a thud was made. Spyro turned around and gasped. "Cynder!" Torment stood before him breathing heavily.

She was completely covered in dripping blood from head to toe. Even her teeth were covered in blood. She took intimidating steps toward Spyro and eyed him like he was dinner. "Fuck you, Spyro." Her voice was distorted, completely unrecognizable. "Fuck you, fuck the purple dragon, fuck the queen, fuck Ember, and fuck your fucking kids!"

Spyro stepped back shaking. "Cynder, what happened?"

Torment flared her nostrils. She lifted her paw. "Ember was a fucking whore! You should have chosen me!" She brought her paw down and barely missed him.

"Cynder, something's happening to you! You have to fight it!"

Torment came closer and hesitated. "Spyro..." Her head shook and here eyes briefly turned back to green. "Spyro... Help me!"

"Cynder, just keep fighting! You can do it!"

Her eyes returned to black. "No! I've come too far! This is my chance!" She breathed her dark convexity beam at him.

Spyro could have countered with his own convexity, but instead dodged left. "Cynder... I love you!" He lunged at her and planted a big kiss on her lips, surprising Torment.

Cynder's eyes returned to normal and she began to shrink. Her symbols stopped glowing. She continued to shrink until she was back to normal, except she was still covered in blood. Her eyes fluttered and she realized Spyro was kissing her. She pulled in surprise. "Spyro? What... What are you doing? What happened where am I?"

Spyro tried explaining. "I don't really know. I woke up because of the party, it sounded like they were in trouble. I came over and..." He moved his head to direct Cynder's gaze to the bodies.

Cynder stepped back in denial. "No! No! This can't be happening! I'm a good person! I'm a good person!"

"Cynder, let's go. We should get out of here," said Spyro.

Cynder sat in a corner rocking back and forth in the fetal position. She didn't notice the blood seeping underneath her scales. "I am a good person. I am a good person. I am a good person. I am a good person..."

Chapter 12


	25. Negative 12

**I'm going to warn you right now, this chapter is mostly filler. This takes place one day before Ember first meets Nala.**

**-12**

**Sparx hovered above the tallest building in Warfang, enjoying the view and taking deep breaths of fresh air. "There's nothing better than a cloudless midnight," he said.**

**"I'll say." A young green female dragonfly came from behind him and held his hand.**

**Sparx looked at the green dragonfly in surprise. "Nala? Is that you?" She nodded in response to his question. In sheer excitement, Sparx gave Nala a big friendly hug, surprising her. "Wow! It's been almost four years! How have you been? When did you get here?"**

**Nala giggled and hugged him back. "Good to see you too, Sparx. I've doing good, mostly thinking about you..."**

**"About me? Wow. I didn't..." Sparx looked away and blushed.**

**"To answer your other question, I got here two hours ago. Your parents wanted me to give you this." She gave Sparx a rolled-up piece of paper.**

**Sparx opened it and read, "Dear Sparx, we're just writing to make sure you are doing well. We hope you and your brother are having a great time at the temple. We love you both and wish you the best of luck. Love, mom and dad. PS, you remember Nala, don't you?"Sparx smiled at the fact that his parents were thinking about him, but it made him feel sorry that Spyro never met his own family. He rolled up the paper and looked back at Nala. "So uh, do you have a..."**

**"Have a what?" Nala asked.**

**"A boyfriend?" The golden butterfly turned bright red from asking.**

**She smiled at the handsome golden dragonfly. "I did two years ago, but it turned out he was after one thing."**

**"Wow, that, uhhh... that really sucks, you know? I hate guys like that. What's his name? I'll teach that guy a lesson!" Sparx's confidence started pretty weak at the first sentence, but he brought it back up to impress her.**

**"Oh, really? You're going to teach Bumbus a lesson?" Nala teased.**

**Sparx's throat choked up when he heard the name. "Did you say Bumbus!"**

**Sparx was just a five year-old larva playing in the swamp with Spyro and Nala as a larva. Spyro rolled a mud ball to Sparx and the latter bumped it to Nala. "Heads up!"**

**Nala tried to catch the ball but wound up getting stuck and rolling along with it! "EEEEEEEH! Help me!"**

**"Nala!" Sparx crawled as fast as he could, surprisingly keeping up with Spyro, both of them chased the ball in attempt to save her. The ball landed in a small pond with Nala sitting on top. "Nala, don't move!" said Sparx. He crawled onto a long blade of grass that seemed sturdy. "Spyro, help me out here!"**

**"Sure thing!" Spyro picked up the blade of grass with his teeth and leaned in close to Nala.**

**"Nala, grab on!" said Sparx.**

**Nala crawled over and got on the grass with Sparx. "Thanks, Spa- whoa!" They both fell off and landed in the pond, which turned out to be shallow, out of surprise as a bumble swooped by. He laughed hysterically on the other side of the pond. "Bumbus? You again?"**

**"Of course, Bumbus had to do that!" said Sparx.**

**Bumbus laughed at all three of them. "Haha, losers! I told you not to come near my hive! That's what you get!"**

**"But your hive is five trees away!" said Spyro.**

**"Wrong again, losers! The hive fell out of the tree yesterday after my buddies and I got into a fight on the tree branch, so now it's right behind that bush over there."**

**Sparx caughed out some water. "And how were we supposed to know that?"**

**"Well, you know now! See ya suckas! Don't let me catch you near my hive!"**

**"You dated Bumbus?" Sparx asked in disgust.**

**"Well, yeah..." Nala admitted. "But I thought he became sweet after maturing, he sure acted like it."**

**"Nala, Bumbus? Seriously! The same Bumbus who provoked a bear into plugging up the river? That Bumbus? !" Sparx's mouth got louder with every word. "Just how is he a-"**

**"Sparx, do you want to argue or do you want to make out?" she asked impatiently.**

**The golden dragonfly instantly calmed down. "Make out please!"**

**"Good." Nala pulled Sparx toward her and they both made out.**

**'Wow,' Sparx thought. 'If you don't include that time in Warfang Mardi Gras, which is still cloudy to me, this is my first kiss! Score!'**

**-12**

**By the way, dragonflies really do remain as larva for five years.**


	26. Positive and Negative 13

This chapter is horrible because I'm trying to update before my mother comes to visit, so I can't go into detail.

±13

Cynder sat in the bath tub at Celia's palace. Glomp and Spyro both tried their hardest to scrub her clean, but a lot of blood was stuck on her. "I am a good person. I am a good person. I am a good person..." She's been saying that for two hours now.

"Why won't this blood come off? It's getting on my nerves!" said Glomp. The pink male scrubbed as hard as he could with a burning hot wash cloth.

"I'm more concerned about if she'll be okay. I don't want her to be stuck in a trance like this forever!" said Spyro.

"What's going on here?" Braniac came in to see. "What happened to her?"

"Cynder went nuts and killed everyone at a party," Glomp said plainly.

"Oh. And let me guess, the blood won't come off and she's stuck in a trance?" Glomp nodded. "This is simple. I'll just ask the queen to do what she did last time this happened." Glomp left the room while Spyro wept.

The purple dragon held Cynder's hand. "Cynder, please snap out of it. I love you."

"I am a good person. I am a good person. I am a good person..."

********

* * *

**Cynder woke up in the alley behind a tavern. The black dragon shielded her eyes from the intense light of the lanterns. "Son of a bitch." The sun had just started to set, and Cynder's gigantic hangover felt like a ton on her back. "What happened to me?"**

**"Hey, bitch, I thought I said get out of here!" An angry mole shouted at Cynder from the back door of the tavern. "Get! Get out before I call the cops!"**

**"Eh?" Cynder stood and walked out of the alley with a limp. "What the shit happened? Why am I in so much pain?" She passed by a bakery and looked at her reflection in the window. "Whoa..." Her face was completely bruised and bloodied, part of her right eye has swollen, and she was wearing a strange hat with beautiful gems. "Hmm. I don't look too bad, maybe a few days in bed will do me some good. At least I got a new hat." She opened her wings and got ready to fly. She looked down and sighed. "Spyro loves Ember. Of course he loves her. I was a fool to not see it." She looked back up and spoke to no one in particular. "Ember, just make Spyro happy. He deserves it. If you break his heart, I'll make you regret it." She flew off to the temple, accepting that Spyro's heart belonged to Ember.**

* * *

Celia came into the room in her dragon form. She was carrying a hand mirror. "What's the problem?"

Spyro pleaded to the queen, "Your Majesty, please help Cynder! She's traumatized!"

Celia approached Cynder. She held up the mirror and focused hard. "Cynder's stuck like this for a reason. Spyro, these Cymbols on Cynder's body, do you know what they mean?"

"No, I assumed she was born with them."

"She wasn't, but they are a part of her. They're called Darkness Glyphs. They harness the darkness in a person's body and give it life. We all have darkness, a darkness we must accept. Our darkness gets stronger as we resist it. Darkness Glyphs make it so that the person's darkness is on the outside instead of the inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Cynder is not supposed to be black, Spyro. Black is the color of a shadow dragon, but Cynder's body shows that she isn't a shadow dragon."

"But she has the shadow element."

"That's because of the Glyphs. I've examined Cynder's body, and I see what she is truly. Slender form, nine ivory horns, wicked sharp blades on the tail and wings, narrow face, and exposed bone that resembles shackles. Spyro, Cynder is a Mort dragon."

"A what?"

"A dragon with powers over death. She's had her true self hidden, hidden underneath layers of darkness which has been brought out by the Glyphs..."

"And how do we save her?" Spyro asked.

"There's only one way to save her. Like I said, Glyphs need darkness. Her darkness currently has her as its prisoner, and it doesn't want to let go. The only way to remove the glyphs is for them to lose control of the darkness. We need to remind that it is _her_ darkness. She must take control and master her own darkness."

"How do we do that?"

Celia gave Spyro the hand mirror. "This is Cynder's Mental Haven. Take it and enter her mind. Find her, and free her. Remind her that the darkness is hers to control."

"I'll... I'll do it." The purple dragon held up the mirror. He briefly looked at Cynder in the tub. "I love you..." He stared into the mirror. The longer he looked into the mirror, the funnier he felt. Things became fuzzy, sounds faded, his eye lids became heavy.

**±13**

**I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	27. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Spyro woke up in a daze. The purple dragon jumped up in pain from the hot, rocky ground that he was lying on. "Ah! What in the world?" He took the time to look around the area. He had to fly because the ground was covered in red-hot, glowing rocks. Jets of lava were bursting out from random spots like geysers. There seemed to be no signs of life for miles and miles. "This is Cynder's mind?" the dragon asked himself. He saw a volcano far off in the distance with a strange black shape coming out of it. "What is that? I'd better check it out." Spyro made his way to the volcano, avoiding any lava geysers on the way. With concern, he called his love's name. "Cynder! Where are you, Cynder? I want to help you! Cynder!"

"Spyro!" He didn't really expect her to respond. Cynder's voice seemed to be filled with anguish and fear, not a good sign.

"Cynder! Tell me where you are! Please, Cynder!" He stopped for a little bit so he could focus on where the voice came from.

"I'm over here, Spyro! Please help me! Ahhh!"

"Silence, you worm! You shall suffer!" Spyro heard another voice speak. "I will make you pay!"

The voices both came from the volcano. "Cynder, I'm coming, just hang on!" Spyro picked up the pace and flew as fast as he could. Fortunately, Spyro was not in the physical world, this meant he didn't have to worry about getting tired from flying too fast. The closer Spyro got to the volcano, the better he could see the strange black shape. When he was one mile away, he saw that it was Cynder herself! He marvelled at the gigantic black dragon that stood in the volcano. He felt a small chill of fear creep up his spine. "This is Cynder's darkness?" The purple hero reached the giant Cynder who had her back turned towards him. He ascended and landed on her shoulder, she didn't seem to notice. Spyro looked down to see what Torment carried in her claw. He clung to her scales and hid from view underneath her chin. He couldn't tell what she was holding. 'I should probably listen in.'

"Spyro, where are you? !" Cynder's voice cried. Spyro frantically looked for her.

Torment laughed and taunted Cynder. "You stupid fool! Do you really think that weakling can save you in here? Give up already!" The loud booming of Torment's voice combined with her impossibly fowl breath and body odor were nothing like what Spyro's ears or nose had ever experienced; it took every fiber of his being not to cry in pain or vomit in disgust. The stench coming from her armpits were enough to make his eyes water.

"No! I know Spyro's coming! He'll find a way! He always does!" That was it! Spyro saw that it was Cynder inside Torment's claw! "Help Spyro!"

He knew that was his cue. Spyro slid down Torment's sweaty chest, trying his hardest to hold his breath. 'How can something stink this bad? In the dream world, no less?' He timed his jump and reached Torment's right elbow, making sure to hide from view. Now he was within range of the volcano's gases, he felt like he was in a smelly oven. Spyro dug his claws into Torment's thick scales and crawled upside down along her arm. "Thank Ancestors she's to fat to notice me," he said. He eventually reached her paw where Cynder was being held and could hear her cries.

"I don't deserve this! I'm good now!" she pleaded.

"And that's why I'm here!" said Torment. "It is your destiny to kill! And since you refuse, I must take your place! Face it, Cynder! You're a servant of Darkness! You've been marked since the day you hatched!"

"Don't listen to her, Cynder!" Spyro jumped up and landed on the top-side of Torment's fist where Cynder's head was sticking out.

"Spyro! I knew you'd come!" said Cynder.

Torment snarled at the intrusion. "You little! How dare you interrupt me!"

Spyro grinned. "Like this!" Spyro jumped over to Torment's wrist. Before she realised what was going on, he used his tail blade to slice her radial artery.

Torment roared in pain and grabbed her wrist, causing her to release Cynder. Torment watched angrilly as Spyro grabbed Cynder and the two flew to her eye level. "You little shit! No one does that to me and lives!" She brought her tail from behind and tried to smack the two teenagers, but they dodged with timing.

"Spyro, what should we do? The same thing we did with the Destroyer?" Cynder asked.

"That won't be necesarry, Cynder," he said. "You can control this."

Cynder blinked. "Me? What can I do? Look out!" They both ducked to avoid Torment's poison spit. "Just what is going on and how did you get here?"

"I used your Haven to enter your mind. The queen explained it all to me. To paraphrase what she said, that monster is your darkness. _Your _darkness, Cynder. You've been denying it, so it's trying to take control!"

"Control?"

"Yes." They avoided Torment's double swipe. "You need to conquer your darkness, Cynder! Only then will it leave you alone!"

"But... but I don't want to accept the darkness!" Cynder protested.

Spyro grabbed her and they moved out of the way from Torment's siren scream, followed by Spyro breathing fire into her eye. They continued to speak while Torment held her eye in anger. "Lisen to me, Cynder! Darkness is not evil! It's a part of you! The more you resist, the stronger it gets. Now face your fears damn it!"

Cynder was surprised at Spyro's motivative speech. She nodded to him. "You're right. I have to do this!" She faced Torment and waited for her to regain focus.

Torment tried to punch Cynder with her massive hand, but was stunned to see the small black dragon stop the fist that was a hundred times larger than herself. "What? ! You!" She pulled back, only to find she could not do that either. "Let go!" Cynder could feel a strange energy pass through her. With every second that passed, Torment began to shrink at an alarming rate, while at the same time Cynder's scales began to change color, becoming lighter. After a minute, Torment was only fifty feet tall and Cynder's scales were pure white. After two minutes, Cynder's markings vanished from her body, and she was as pale as Death himself. The three dragons stood on the summit of the volcano, Torment was as small as a hatchling now. Torment yelled at Cynder in a comically high voice. "What did you do to me?"

"I took my darkness back. This time, I intend to keep it." She picked up Torment in her hand. "You played me, T. Tou were just using me. Well, I'm done being used. I give you credit for one thing, though. Your little stunt has helped me learn that Spyro truly does love me."

"That's right. I couldn't have done it without you," Spyro joked.

"You dare to mock me? I shall destroy you!" said Torment.

"Good luck with that," said Cynder. "Until then, get the fuck out of my body." With that, she dropped Torment into the volcano.

Spyro hugged Cynder tightly. "You did it, Cynder!"

Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro and embraced him. "We did it, Spyro. Thank you so much for freeing me. But uhh... what happened to my scales?"

"I'll let Celia explain that. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Agreed."

Chapter 14


	28. Negative 14

**It feels so good to be back in business!**

**The character Aeon does not belong to me, he belongs to Castlevania.**

**-14**

**Cynder smiled to herself as she neared the temple. "I'm glad I was able to let go. I feel a lot better knowing that at least Spyro's happy." She floated back down to the ground in the forest near the temple. "I think I'll walk the rest of the way. I like this part of the forest." Cynder proceded to stroll down the beaten path to the temple, enjoying the smell of the trees and the feeling of the dirt on her paws. Behind her, she could here another person walking a few feet away in the same direction. The pattern of the footsteps told her that the person was merely walking, and not trying to sneak up on her. Assuming that the other person was just a traveler, she ignored them.**

* * *

**Half an hour ago, in WarFang...**

**Dragons and moles roamed through the busy streets of the great city. Near the main gate, a small festival was being held where citizens were dancing and eating. In a corner near the secondary gate that actually lead to the city, there was a brief flash of blue light. When the flash vanished, a human man stood in its place. He stood about 5'11", with a slim but strong build. This man was the definition of elegance, with white pants that had laces below the knees on the front of each leg, they opened right at the top of his feet so they wouldn't rumple up in the front and the back hovered just an inch above the ground. He wore black boots with a classy white pattern on the front and sides. More up, he wore an extremely complex, highly detailed, tailor-made white coat that had many studs on the edges, a collar that went sraight up, a spiked lapel that flared out on his chest, and under that was a white shirt that opened at the bottom to show his black and white belt buckle, his shirt collar also went straight up. Tucked into his coat was a black-and-white-striped ascot. Black leather gloves with grey-striped sleaves vanished under his coat sleaves. In his left hand he held a pocket watch chained to the front of his coat, the face of the watch had thirteen hours on it. In his right hand was a gigantic pocket watch that had what could only be descraibed as wings on the edges, it was connected to a ring on his coat with a very large chain and also had thirteen hours on it, there was an empty slot above each hour. The man had a very handsome face with tan skin and neck-length white hair, and a monocle over his right eye. His eyes were a light blue. No one noticed this man because they were to busy with the festival. The man looked at his smaller pocket watch. "Right on time," he said with an elegant voice. "Madam Celia will be please to know I've arrived on the correct date, now to find out more about her guests."**

* * *

**Cynder was close to the entrance. She noticed that the footsteps behind her vanished, but thought nothing of it. "I can't wait to take a bath and start the day right." Soon she saw the entrance, with the dragon statues surrounding the place as if they were guarding it. She saw a strange figure right by the door. "Who is that?" The figure came into focus as she got closer. It was a human man with white elegant clothing, white hair, and a large clock in his right hand. Cynder was confused, having never seen a human before. She approached the strange man. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"**

**The man looked at his smaller watch and gave a barely noticeable smile. "You're just in time. I'm here to see you actually."**

**"Me?" Cynder asked. "Why me?"**

**"Well to be more specific, you're one of the people I'm here to see. I was sent here to examine the inhabitants of this temple."**

**"That sounds suspicious. How do I know you're not planning something crafty? And just what are you?"**

**"If you must know, I am a human. And I assure you I have no malicious intentions. I'm here to observe only."**

**Cynder gave the man a curious look. "I'm not sure if I should trust you."**

**"Then how can I gain your trust?" The man asked patiently.**

**"Can you fight?"**

**"Yes, and I am very skilled as a matter of fact."**

**"Alright then," Cynder said with a smile. "Fight me. If I win, you'll have to leave. If you win, then I'll let you in."**

**"Very well then. My name is Aeon by the way." Aeon tucked his small pocket watch into his pocket, then gripped his larger clock with both hands. The hour hand shifted to the X and the minute hand shifted to the III. (remember there are thirteen hours, so this makes them straight) Both clock hands suddenly extended, exiting the frame of the clock and growing very large, turning the clock into a weapon. Aeon held the handle turner of his clock-sword with his right hand, and steadied the blade with his left. "Let us begin."**

**-14**

**If you want to actually see what Aeon looks like, go to the Castlevania wiki.**

**For all of you, I have some great news! I've started a FictionPress account, Queen of the Wyrms. I'm working on a story called Tukili the Bard. I hope you can check it out!**

**PS, Does anyone else think the catacombs level in DotD was completely pointless? Seriously they spent an hour trying to open a door just so everyone could walk 500 ft. Don't get me wrong the level was fun, I just think it would have saved them a lot more time to just fly, that way they could have gotten there before the Destroyer.**


	29. Negative 15

**-15**

**Cynder lunged at Aeon, prepared to claw at Aeon's face. The white-dressed man flashed his clock-blade and spun around behind Cynder. "Not quite," he said with a smirk as he bowed. Cynder looked at him in bewilderment, impressed that he deflect her attack. "Gale Force!" Aeon thrusted his palm out and two wind spirits resembling glowing birds rushed at Cynder. Cynder used her wings to guard herself from the wind spirits. Aeon slammed her with his clock, then he elbowed her twice with his right arm, then finished with a sliding kick that made her fall to her stomach as Aeon stood up from the slide attack.**

**"Okay, that was pretty good," said Cynder. She jumped up and landed on her paws. "But you'll need to do better than that to get past-"**

**Aeon cut Cynder off by grabbing her neck. "And then," Aeon said as he used his incredible strength to toss her into the air. "Take this!" The hands on his clock extended and came together, slamming into Cynder as they met and quickly retreated to their proper positions. Cynder fell down on her face, humiliated. "During battle, it is time to fight, not converse," Aeon scolded.**

**Cynder got back up. "Fine then!" Cynder unleashed her fear power and managed to stun Aeon briefly. She slashed underneath with her tail, tripping Aeon and making him fall on his back.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Spyro and Ember entered the bedroom, with Spyro's erection poking against Ember's thigh. He held her ribs while she held his shoulders. "I'm ready for you, Spyro," Ember said. "Let's do this." She tossed Spyro onto the bed, surprising the dragon with her strength. She jumped up and landed on top of him, licking her lips.**

**"I'm ready for you too, Ember," Spyro said.**

**Ember kissed Spyro on the lips and aligned her moist entrance with his shaft. She started lowering herself, enjoying the feeling of her walls opening. Just when Spyro wa about to break her hymen, they both heard a very load bang.**

**"What was that?" Spyro asked. Her pulled out of Ember and jumped to his feet, his member quickly receding.**

**Ember swore under her breath. "I don't know."**

**"We should go check," said Spyro. They both ran out, heading towards the source of the sound.**

* * *

**Back at the gate...**

**Cynder was thrown against the wall, making it shake violently. Aeon simply stood where he was, allowing Cynder to recover. "Are you alright? I'd prefer not to hurt you."**

**Cynder regained her composure and looked Aeon in the eyes, "Okay, you win. If you had any bad intent, I know I would have been in a lot of trouble. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to process a few things in my head."**

**"I understand," said Aeon. "May I enter now?"**

**"Sure thing," Cynder said. She opened the gate and held it for him.**

**"Thank you, I'll only take thirty-seven minutes exactly. By the way, that's a beautiful hat you're wearing," Aeon said as he entered.**

**Cynder smiled. "Thanks."**

**-15**

**Yeah, yeah, it's short. I've got a lot of things to do, sorry. I mainly just did this chapter as a lemon tease.**


	30. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Spyro and Cynder both woke up in the palace bathroom. Cynder, who was sitting in the tub, looked around. She had her pale scales, but the blood was gone. "Spyro?"

"I'm here, Cynder," he assured her.

Cynder climbed out of the tub and they exited the bathroom, taking the haven mirror. They saw Glomp running towards them. "Thank the Gods you're alright! Quickly, the queen needs you!"

"Glomp, what's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"No time! Just go!" Glomp shouted.

Spyro and Cynder bolted to the throne room as fast as possible. They found Celia sitting on her throne in human form. She was speaking to plenty of frightened citizens. "Everyone, just settle down! We need to get to the ships."

"Your majesty, I can't find my baby!" a woman shouted.

"Your majesty, my house was burned down!" a man shouted.

Left and right, people were yelling in fear, telling Celia their dilemmas. All the voices shouting at once pushed Celia's temper. "Everyone, shut the fuck UUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!"

They all became silent.

"Better," said Celia. "Please listen, I know you all have a crisis, but right now we don't have any time. I need you all to head to the ships in the beach behind my palace. Braniac, you sound the alarm so everyone else knows."

"Yes, your majesty!" said Braniac as he ran off.

Everyone left and Celia rubbed her temples. Spyro and Cynder walked up to her. "Your majesty? What's going on?" Cynder asked.

Celia turned, but kept a troubled face. "It's good to see you're okay. The forces of Order invaded while you were in a trance. It's strange, they just came out of nowhere and began attacking. My soldiers are fending them off."

"Why is it strange?" Spyro asked.

"Because their leader is usually so predictable. This is a new tactic I didn't count on."

"What should we do?" Spyro asked.

"Come with me. I have a submarine prepared for us to escape. Glomp, a few visitors like you, and my children are already there."

"You're not going to fight?" Cynder asked.

"It's me that the Prince is after," Celia explained. "If we flee, we'll be able to fight another day. Destroying my capital means nothing if I'm still alive."

"Your majesty, this sounds very orderly of you," Spyro commented.

"I'm insane, not suicidal," said Celia. "Now, let's go!" Celia jumped out a window behind her throne and the two dragons followed. Celia jumped down the cliff and expertly landed on her feet, running across the beach and towards the ocean.

Spyro and Cynder flew over the cliff and saw countless ships being boarded. They turned around and saw the city in flames. They heard the cries of men, women, and children being burned alive, it was heartbreaking to them. They dove down towards the beach and followed Celia. They arrived at a large submarine with the latch open. Celia hopped in and they followed. The interior was surprisingly roomy. They saw two young humans, male and female, Glomp, a blue dragon, a red dragoness, and a hatchling. They heard crying behind them and turned around to see Virtue and Rose. "My babies!" Spyro shouted. He grabbed his daughters and hugged them close to him. "Thank the Ancestors you're okay."

"The purple dragon?" The male dragon whispered.

"He's a father," said the blue female dragon.

Braniac hopped into the submarine and closed the latch. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," said Celia.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Braniac hopped into the captain's seat. The submarine activated and submerged under the water, heading for its destination.

"Where are we going, your majesty?" Cynder asked.

"To the Chaotic Fortess," Celia said. "It's heavilly guarded and hard to find unless you know where it is. It'll be able to keep us safe for quite a few years."

"We'll have to train hard then," said Spyro.

"I agree. I want you to meet Vincent and Grace, my children."

Spyro and Cynder shook hands with the two. "It's nice to meet you."

"I also want you to meet Logar and Natalie. They came from your world."

Spyro shook hands with them. "It's an honor," said Natalie.

"Thank you," Spyro said.

"We meet again," said Cynder as she shook hands.

"Indeed," said Logar.

Everyone watched as the three hatchlings walked towards each other. Rose cooed happily as she met Resalia. Virtue and Resalia sniffed each other and wrestled happily. "Looks like my daughters already made a friend," Spyro joked.

"The way they're playing, you'd think they were friends for years," said Natalie.

"Your majesty, how long will it take us to get to the fortress?" Cynder asked.

"About three days." Celia took a weird little ball out of her pocket. It glowed slightly as she held it. "Aeon, a change in plans, arrive at the Chaotic Fortress three days from now."

Cynder gave a puzzled look. "Aeon... Why does that name sound familiar?" she asked herself.

Chapter 15


	31. Positive and Negative Epilogue

**Wow. I'm so sorry, everyone. I didn't realize how long it's been. I've been so caught up with everything that I just forgot about FF. I've had some PMs asking about the Madness Saga, we'll I'm glad to say that it's back. I know what you're thinking. "Stephanie, you've told us this before. What about all those other stories you left in the dust?" Well it hasn't been easy since Sinrah and Holly got married, and of course I still have a life to live. But I've decided to come up with a system. Every day I'm going to just sit at the computer and just get a rhythm going.**

**To make up for my absence, here's the final chapter of Chaos, and the lemon everyone's been waiting for. I actually did a double lemon, and man, fif it takea lot out of me to write!**

**± Epilogue**

**Spyro walked back up through the ruins and made it to the main temple, with Ember right behind him. "Let's go." They ran towards the front entrance to witness Cynder opening the door and letting Aeon inside. "Huh? Cynder? What's going on?"**

**"Who are you, sir?" Ember asked the strange creature.**

**"He told me he needed to come inside," Cynder explained. "I should just let him tell you."**

**"Thank you," said Aeon towards Cynder. "You are Spyro, correct? The dragon of legend?"**

**"I suppose so," said the humble Spyro.**

**"Greetings. My name is Aeon. My I ask your name?" he asked Ember.**

**"I'm Ember. I'm new here." The pink dragon gave him a warm smile.**

**"I see. It's nice to meet all of you. I would like to take the time to speak to the two of you, if that's alright," Aeon asked Cynder and Spyro.**

**"Sure, that seems harmless," said Spyro. "We can talk in the study."**

**The four of them started walking only for Aeon to abruptly stop. "I'm sorry, but this is private and only concerns them," he said to Ember. "Please understand."**

**Ember pouted. "That's not fair."**

**Spyro glanced at Aeon, then at his lover. "It's okay, Ember. This shouldn't take too long. Tell you what, go clean yourself up. By the time you're done I should be back. Then we'll go to that festival at Warfang together, okay?"**

**Ember perked back up. "Sure thing. Hurry, alright?" She pecked him on the lips and walked away.**

**Spyro blushed as he turned back around. He looked at Cynder. "So I guess now's the time to say Ember and I-"**

**"Spyro, I already knew," Cynder said with a smile.**

**"Oh, really? We didn't exactly tell anyone," said Spyro, surprised.**

**"Well I see the way you get along, and you've really grown close. Plus yesterday you left the door open in the room so I was in for a surprise when I passed by."**

**Spyro blushed even more. "Oh, uh wow. Whoops."**

**Aeon sighed. "Excuse me, but might we continue? I'm on a schedule."**

**"Of course, sorry," said Spyro. They continued walking. After a few minutes they reached the study. Spyro and Cynder sat on two stools, Aeon remained standing. "So what did you want to talk to us about?"**

**"I simply have a few questions for you, starting with... What do you know of Convexity?"**

* * *

It has been three days since the realm's capital was attacked. The citizens had relocated to an island stronghold named Hane. The island's perimeter was surrounded by a reinforced wall heavilly guarded with cannons and fire dragons. The island itself however was a true work of art. Spanning the size of Texas, half of its area was a stone city with detailed carvings and etched pools. Dwarves could only wish they made something like this. The rest was a jungle where people were free to explore and camp out. The city's protective walls were some distance from the island itself, allowing people to enjoy the beach. Mechanical rudders on the walls provided simulated waves for beach-goers. The place was both a paradise and a beacon of hope for the residents of Celia's capital. Celia had always taken the time to properly build this place over the millennia, wanting it to be perfect. The true miracle of the island was it's chaotic coordinates; it is always changing its location at random and can only be found by someone who truly needs it.

The queen sat on the throne of her new palace, happy that she and her subjects could fight another day. At the same time, she couldn't shake the truth, this was her last chance. Hane was indeed a magnificent island, but she hoped that he would never have to rely on this last resort. Outside of Hane's walls, things were sure to be catastrophic. "Glomp."

"Your Majesty?" Glomp bowed obediently.

"Send word to the other provinces. I want them to be ready for the forces of Order. Their soldiers need to be prepared for battle, and their ships need to be prepared for escape."

"With honor, your Majesty," said Glomp. He quickly left the room.

Celia slouched, looking towards the ceiling. "I cannot fail my people."

"Your Majesty?" Standing at the entrance to the throne room was Aeon himself, still clad in his white suit.

"Perfect timing as always, Aeon," said Celia, cracking a smile. "What did you learn about our guests?"

"Well, it's rather interesting. They both are able to use convexity as a potent weapon, but they don't know much about it. You may want to have them train on that."

"Excellent work. Is there anything else to report?"

* * *

**The festival at Warfang was truly beautiful. Everyone enjoyed themselves, dancing or singing or just being silly all around.**

**Spyro and his love enjoyed the calm music that the band was playing. Spyro rested his claws on Ember's hips and Ember held onto Spyro's shoulders. "So what did that man ask you?" Ember asked.**

**"To be honest, I don't know he wanted it to be in private. He was just asking us about our powers and what we know about them. In any case, now I have the rest of the day with you."**

**The pink dragon smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I just realized we never actually told anyone about us. I think it's time."**

**Spyro rested his chin on Ember's head. "We'll tell them tomorrow, after we finally have our time together. I love you, Ember."**

**"I love you too, Spyro..."**

* * *

Spyro sat at a bar with Cynder, enjoying some quality time with his new love. "This is all a big change isn't it?" Spyro asked.

"Definitely," said Cynder. "I still can't believe I'm a Mort dragon, who would have guessed?"

"You know, Braniac told me in addition to your Death powers, you still have the old powers from Malefor's taint. Lucky you, huh?"

"I guess so. Hey since the purple dragon can learn any power, what if I teach you the ones I know?" Cynder asked.

Spyro gave a warm smile. "I'd love that."

* * *

**The day had been perfect. Spyro and Ember had such a fun time together, not even remembering the incident with the attack that morning. They made their way to the ruined part of the temple making sure they weren't followed. Ember threw herself onto Spyro, making out with him furiously. "Let's consumate our relationship once and for all, Spyro," she said.**

**The door to their bedroom swung open and they came in while still making out. Spyro shut the door with his tail and Ember pinned him on the wall. "I can't contain my love for you anymore, Ember." Spyro's claws slid down and rested on her waist.**

**Ember was kissing his neck and his face all over. "Then don't, Spyro. I want to be your mate. I want us to live happily."**

**His claws slid down her side and groped her rear. "You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. You make me feel comfortable."**

**"And you make me feel loved." They closed their eyes and Ember moved her stomach up and down rubbing against her lover's groin, arousing him.**

**"I'm never gonna leave you, Ember."**

"Okay." Spyro entered his and Cynder's room and closed the door behind him. "I just put the kids to bed."

Cynder sat in the bed with a smile. "That's good." Spyro climbed into bed with her and got under the covers. She nudged closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"They're getting pretty big." He returned the kiss. "Cynder... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For reminding me what love feels like. I thought I had forgotten after Ember passed away. I'm never gonna leave you."

Cynder got even closer and put her arm around him. She kissed him on the lips this time. "And I'll always be there for you, Spyro." She nudged his jaw with the top of her head.

**Ember opened her eyes and continued to grind against his crotch. Spyro continued to grope her buttocks. "Having a fun time back there, Spyro?" She looked at at him with a grin.**

**"Should I stop?" He had a sly look on his face.**

**"Of course not." They turned and now Ember was pinned against the wall, while still rubbing herself against him. "I'm sorry, Spyro."**

**"Sorry for what?" They both stopped what they were doing, but Ember was still pinned.**

**"For yelling at you. You were right." She looked down and cried lightly. "It doesn't matter where I come from. Just because Malefor was my great grandfather, that doesn't mean I'm a monster. My dad may hate me, but you stood by me... You did what was best for me. You were nothing but nice to me. You looked at me and saw a person... But I... I yelled at you... I tried to kill you... I said I hated you." She cried over Spyro's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Spyro! Can you ever forgive me?"**

**Spyro took a deep breath and said, "No."**

**"I... I understand..." Ember weeped more.**

**"Ember." Spyro grabbed her head and lifted it so he could look in her eyes. "I don't forgive you... because there's nothing to forgive."**

**Ember smiled fom hearing this. "Spyro... I love you." She kissed him again and started grinding against him again.**

Cynder licked Spyro's mouth, asking for entrance. Spyro opened his mouth and they started toungue-wrestling. Spyro enjoyed the taste of Cynder's saliva. It mixed with his and fell to the back of his mouth. She suddenly pulled back. "What's wrong, Cynder?"

"I just... I'm wondering if you really want to do this." She looked at him unsure.

"Of course, I do, Cynder. I love you."

"I just want to make sure you're ready to move on."

"Cynder, I will always have a place for Ember in my heart, but I'm ready to love again." Spyro's claw reached over to the back of her neck. He pulled her in for another kiss. He got an idea and created a small ice cube in his mouth. They passed the cold cube back and forth into each others' mouth. It grew warm with time and melted away.

"Can you make another, Spyro?" Spyro obeyed and created a second ice cube in his paw. Cynder took it happily. "Thanks." She leaned back and moved the ice cube lower.

Spyro watched curiously. "Cynder? What are you doing?"

She winked at him and seductively said, "Just watch the show." She brought the ice cube to her tender area and rubbed it against her labia. She moaned softly as she felt the cold ice on her second set of lips. Spyro was amazed from watching this. The ice began melting as her hot juices touched it. Spyro could tell she was having a good time. Once the ice fully melted, Spyro shifted closer and pushed Cynder onto her back. He kissed her sweet spot one time and then came up to her face to give her a kiss on the mouth. Cynder briefly could taste her female fluids as well as the water.

Spyro began making out with Cynder and moved his claw down her magenta belly. Using two fingers (or toes) he tickled her clit softly. Cynder could be heard making muffled pleasurable noises.

**Spyro's left paw trailed down further from her rump and disappeared underneath her tail. "What are you doing, Spyro?"**

**"This." He shoved a single claw up Ember's rear.**

**"Spyro!" she cried in surprise.**

**That sly look appeared on his face again. "Don't like it?"**

**Ember didn't answer. She didn't need to. Spyro could tell she was enjoying it. Ember continued to grind against Spyro when he finally couldn't hold it in anymore. His erection peeked out from hiding and poked Ember in the stomach. She looked at the pink tool and smiled. "I see your friend wants to come and play."**

**"Shall we let him in?"**

**"In a minute. Let's finish this first." Ember and Spyro both jumped onto the bed and made out more while Spyro's penis rubbed against Ember's underbelly.**

"I want us to be together forever, Spyro," said Cynder. "I want you to give me a child."

"Anything for you, Cynder."

"We'll have a son together. A little baby boy who looks just his fa-"

"His mother," Spyro interupted. "His mother's beautiful green eyes."

Cynder giggled. "Always thinking of others." By this point Spyro had unsheathed his tool.

**Ember pushed Spyro aside for a minute so she could stand up on the bed. "I'm ready, Spyro."**

**The purple hero kissed his pink lover as she spread her hind legs outward. She lowered her wings and hunched forward. Her tail moved to the left, giving Spyro a clear view of her wet womanhood. Spyro nudged her face effectionately. He could tell she was scared. "I love you." He got behind her again and put his paws on her back. He pulled himself up and found himself mounting Ember. His paws were on her shoulders for support. His tool was right underneath Ember's slit.**

**Ember stuttered. "B-be gentle, Spyro... This is my first time."**

**"There's no need to worry, Ember. I'm a virgin too," he reassured her.**

Spyro was mounted on top of Cynder. He could see the nervouness in her face. "Cynder... is this your first time?"

Cynder nodded. "Yes, Spyro. I waited. I waited for you. I wanted you to be the one to make me a woman. It was either that or stay a virgin forever."

"Cynder." Spyro kissed her cheeck. She turned her head around so they could share a real kiss.

"I'm not afraid, Spyro. I'm ready."

**Spyro positioned his tool and slowly entered Ember. She gasped in surprise by the pleasure she felt. "Spyro, that-that-that feels amazing!"**

He stopped when he felt Cynder's natural barrier. He took a deep breath. "Get ready, Cynder."

Cynder closed her eyes waiting for the pain that was about to come. "Do it."

**"I'm ready, Spyro." Spyro pulled his hips back and thrusted forward with all his might, destroying Ember's barrier. She bit her lower lip in a vain attempt to silence her screams of agony. "Spyro, it hurts!"**

**"I know it does, Ember. But the pain will subside."**

**"I belong to you now, Spyro. Now make love to me."**

Cynder bit her own wing from the immense pain Spyro caused her. "It's okay, Cynder." Spyro nuzzled her lovingly. "It only hurts the first time."

"Please keep going, Spyro! Make the pain go away!" she begged.

Spyro obliged to his lov**ers' request and continued thrusting. Ember's pain was immediately replaced with unmaginable pleasure. "What is this feeling?"**

**"It's the feeling of love, **Cynder," Spyro said.

"Oh oh ohhh. I love you, Spyro!" said Cynder.

"I love you too,** Ember!" He continued to make love to his mate. He loved her more than anything.**

Cynder got an idea. 'If it feels this good with only Spyro doing all the work, **then maybe...' Ember used her front legs to buck herself back. "Oh, Ancestors, yes!" She moaned as the pleasure increased tenfold.**

**Spyro felt it too. "I love you, Ember!"**

Cynder felt a warm build up of pressure deep in her stomach. "I... I feel funny." The pressure increased even further until it became uncomfortable. "Oooohhh! I... **love...** you...** Spy...** ro!" She had a powerful orgasm and all her womanly juices sprayed out all over.

Spyro couldn't take it anymore either. **He sighed in pleasure as his white hot life-giving seed was dumped into Ember's awaiting womb. **Every last drop filled Cynder up until Spyro was empty. He pulled out and both he and his mate collapsed. "Thank you again, Cynder."

"No. Thank YOU, Spyro," Cynder gave Spyro a hug with both her forelegs **and her wings. They closed their eyes and drifted off into sleep.**

* * *

Back in Celia's throne room, Aeon had just finished giving his status report. "I see. All this information will definitely be useful. Thank you."

Aeon bowed before his queen. "Always a pleasure, ma'am."

"Your Majesty?" Aeon and Celia looked towards the left wing. It was Braniac. "I have some information on Cynder."

"Do share," said Celia.

"I've inspected her DNA and I've learned it's too corrupted to support a child."

Celia gasped. "You... you mean?"

Braniac sadly nodded. "She's barren. She'll never be able to have hatchlings."

Celia sighed. "More bad news on top of this catastrophe. Is there anything else that can go wrong?"

"I actually have one more piece of information to share, if I may," said Aeon.

"Is it bad news?" Celia asked.

Aeon thought about it. "I'm not entirely sure if it can be considered good or bad. Spyro and Cynder told you that Ember died recently, correct?"

"Yes, and?"

Aeon presented the large clock in his hand. "Do you know what the 13 on my clock is for?"

Celia shook her head. "Tell me."

"It tells me a person's life span, giving me an exact measurement of how much time they have left before death. When I went to the past, I had met Ember. The clock measured her life span, and it didn't match up with the approximate date that Spyro and Cynder gave you for supposed demise."

Celia raised a curious eye. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that Ember is still alive."

* * *

Back in the world of Drac, Sparx flew around the temple with Nala holding his arm. "I'm glad you decided to move in," said Sparx. "It's been quite since Spyro and Cynder left."

"I don't want my baby to be lonely," said Nala in a flirty tone.

The dragonflies passed by the room containing the pool of visions. They saw Cyril examining the pool of visions. Hunter was there too. "Hey, what's up?" Sparx asked.

"We're trying to locate Spyro and Cynder," said Cyril.

"They have been gone for far too long now," said Hunter.

Terrador and Volteer came in through another door. "Is there any progress?" Terrador asked.

"Unfortunately, no," said Cyril.

"I'm wondering if perhaps there's something that we're missing," said Volteer.

"There is," a familiar voice called.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

A strange glow hovered over the pool of visions, forcing them to squint. The glow slowly took the shape of a dragon. He was wearing numerous trinkets all over his body, and aside from the grey scales, he was easily recognized.

"Ignitus!" Everyone except Nala shouted.

"Hello, everyone," said Ignitus with a smile.

"I thought you were dead!" said Sparx.

"I did indeed perish," said Ignitus. "However, the Chronicler had something else in mind for me. I found myself in his chamber, and he explained that each Era requires a new observer. He passed down his title to me and moved on to the afterlife."

"You're the new Chronicler?" Cyril asked.

"Indeed. Which brings me to why I'm here. I have looked over the events of this new Era for two years now..." He glanced at Terrador with an accusatory look. "And I am already disappointed."

"What?" Terrador had no time to react as he found himself throne accross the room and pinned to the wall. He looked around in fright, unable to move even though nothing physically held him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

Ignitus scowled at Terrador. "I appointed you as the leader of the guardians, Terrador, and you are a disgrace to the title!"

"Please, no!" Terrador cried in absolute fear.

"Ignitus, what has he done?" Volteer asked.

"He's been deveicing you all. Hunter, I want you to go to the ruins of this temple, search for an iron door and retrieve what you find!" said Ignitus.

"Of course." Hunter ran out the door and headed for the lower levels of the temple. The cheetah covered ground in quick time, having reached the ruins in mere minutes. "What am I looking for?" He wandered around the ruins, making sure to check everywere as quickly as possible. He eventually found a large metal door that looked like a cell. A key dangled to the left of the door. "Found it!" He unlocked the door and opened it, the room was pitch dark and smelled horrible. The resourceful cheetah took a cloth and a bottle of oil out from his pocket. He wrapped the cloth over his nose and secured it tightly. He then opened the bottle of oil and dipped an arrow inside it. Pocketing the bottle, Hunter striked the arrow against the ground, igniting it. He used the makeshift torch to look around. The ground was littered in bodilly filth, making Hunter want to vomit. Daring to go further in, he accidentally kicked a metal bowl. "Hmm?" The bowl had bits of food inside it. "Strange." Stepping further, Hunter saw what he was looking for. "Oh my goodness..." He saw a young pink dragon sleeping on the ground. She was chained to the wall and wearing a cloth over her eyes. Her body was badly bruised and cut. Her white wings were worn and tattered, and her pink scales were sickly pale. The worst injury was her left horn; it was completely broken off. Hunter dropped to one knee and nudged the sleeping dragon. "Ember. Ember, wake up!"

Ember jumped up in shock. "Ahh, I told you I don't know anything! Just leave me alone!" She pressed herself against the stone wall in fear. "Just go away! Please!"

Hunter gently approached the frightened dragon. "Calm down, Ember. It's okay. I'm here to save you." He grabbed the cloth from her eyes and pulled it off, allowing her to see him with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hunter?" She calmed down and sighed in relief. "Thank you. Thank you!"

Hunter smiled. "Let's get you out of here."

Back at the pool of visions, Ignitus still had Terrador pinned to the wall.

"Ignitus, can you please tell us what's going on?" Cyril asked.

"In a moment. We need to wait for Hunter," said Ignitus.

Sparx flew over to the door. "Hey, I think I see him coming!" He looked more closely. "He's carrying something..."

Hunter walked inside the room, carrying Ember in his arms and wrapped in a brown blanket. He set her down on the floor and allowed the blanket to unfurl. Ember still had the metal collar around her neck and a broken chain. Ember looked around as everyone gasped.

"Ember!" Nala shouted.

The weak pink dragon struggled to stand. She was incredibly malnourished. "I... I'm really free?"

Ignitus nodded.

"But, we thought you died!" said Sparx.

"Ember is... alive?" Cyril asked in amazement.

"Just barely," said Ignitus. He used his telekinesis to drop Terrador to the ground. "He's responsible."

"What?" Volteer asked.

"Ember, say hello to your father," said Ignitus.

Everyone gasped. Ember just looked at Terrador in shock. "My... father?"

Terrador grumbled. "It's true."

"Can someone please explain everything?" Cyril asked.

"Gladly," said Ignitus. "Look into the pool."

The pool of visions glowed and presented an image of Terrador and his mate, a fire dragon. Terrador narrated while still on the ground. "Here, my mate is telling me she's Malefor's granddaughter." The image changed to his mate sleeping peacefully while Terrador snuck up on her. Everyone watching turned away in disgust as Terrador brutally murdered her with a hammer. "This was a few days later." Terrador then quickly scrawled a note and wrapped his mate's necklace around it. He grabbed his egg from the corner of the room and flew out the window. "This part you should know." The pool showed several images of Terrador spying on Ember after she moved in. "I kept an eye on her, unsure if it was really her." It showed Terrador slamming on the floor until it collapsed, barely missing Ember in her bedroom. "After it was confirmed to be her, I tried to kill her." Another vision appeared. Ember was on the table, screaming in pain as the guardians tried to coax her. "At one point Ember passed out from the pain. I ordered Cyril and Volteer to leave so I could take care of her alone. After she laid the egg, I quickly hid her unconscious body and told the others she died. The body that was burned was just a bison." One final vision, Ember chained up in a dungeon crying as Terrador savagely beat her to within an inch of her life daily. "Huhuhahaha... I enjoyed every minute."

The visions ended. Everyone looked at Terrador in disgust. Ember looked at him in horror. "You're... you're pure evil!"

Terrador laughed. "You're one to talk, spawn of Malefor! I know that deep down you're far worse than I could ever be. It's in your blood. I bet right now you're thinking of killing me, aren't you? You want your revenge, I know it."

"Terrador, you are one sick bastard!" Sparx yelled.

"Go ahead, Ember. You deserve this," said Ignitus.

Ember slowly approached her "father" with tears and anger. "I... what should I do?"

"Kill him," everyone said collectively.

Ember looked Terrador in the eyes. "You are a paranoid maniac. Thanks to you, my whole life has been hell. I had two years of serenity, but then you took it away. I couldn't even meet my children and now they, my mate, and my friend are lost somewhere in the North Pole!" Ember then retreated. "But I'm not a monster like you. I'll let the law deal with you." She turned around and started walking out.

"Ember, where are you going?" Sparx asked.

"The North Pole." Ember struggled to walk. Her bruised body was in more pain she knew was possible. "I've got to find Spyro!" Her single horn left her right side much heavier, causing her to fall over. She tried to stand back up, but Hunter stopped her.

"Don't be foolish," he said. "You're far to weak to go anywhere. You need to stay and recover."

"But... Spyro..." Ember allowed her tears to fall.

"Spyro can take care of himself and the children," said Cyril. "If you go anywhere, you'll die. We'll take care of you until your strength returns in a few weeks. After that, you and Hunter can go and look for him together."

"Listen to him, Ember. This is the best for you right now," said Sparx.

Ember stopped struggling in defeat. "Fine. But the moment I'm at full strength, I'm out of here."

Hunter helped the pink dragon get to her feet. "Let's get that chain off you and get you cleaned up."

± Epilogue

And so, Chaos is finally over! Stay tuned for Book two: War!


End file.
